El mundo en manos de Seth
by PorlafuerzadeRa
Summary: Cuando derrotaron a Zorc y el espíritu del faraón quedó libre, todos pensaron que el mundo gozaría de paz eterna. Nunca imaginaron que un extraño mal se cerniría sobre La Tierra y que el apocalipsis se desataría varios años después. ¿Podrán Malik, Yugi y Ryou sobrevivir al fin del mundo? ¿Y qué pasó con sus yamis? Shonen-ai: AtemxYugi, BakuraxRyou y MarikxMalik
1. Cuando las sombras engulleron el mundo

**CAPITULO 1: **

_**Cuando las sombras engulleron al mundo ...**  
_

* * *

_Todo a terminado._

_El faraón a cumplido con su destino._

_Ahora el mundo estará en paz._

_Ahora todos estaremos a salvo ... por siempre ..._

Eso fue lo que Yugi pensó. Eso fue lo que siguió pensando durante años.

Oh. Pobre iluso. Pobre e ingenuo iluso.

Nunca podría haber predicho la catástrofe que se avecinaba ...

Nunca podría haber imaginado que aquella paz de la que gozó el mundo durante esos largos, larguísimos años tras la marcha del faraón no eran más que una farsa, una espejismo, un engaño, ... como la traicionera calma que precede a una espantosa y colosal tormenta. Esta 'tormenta' sumió al mundo en sombras y llevó a la humanidad a la hecatombe.

Pero no empecemos este relato desde el momento en que se desató la catástrofe, sino desde el verdadero principio de esta historia: Comencemos justo después de la victoria de la luz sobre las tinieblas, es decir, desde el preciso momento en el que Atem cumplió con su destino y derrotó a su mayor pesadilla: _Zorc_.

Como muchos sabrán, tras esta victoria el faraón tuvo que librar otro gran duelo. Su gran batalla final. Esta vez, contra su más digno adversario, su gran compañero, su propia _"Luz" ..._

Luchó contra _Yugi Muto__ ... _

Finalmente, tras su derrota a manos de su luz, el alma del faraón quedó liberada y su espíritu abandonó este mundo. Partió al más allá llevándose consigo valiosos recuerdos en su mente y una sensación agridulce en su corazón.

Así fue como dejó atrás a todos sus amigos, esos con los que compartió momentos inolvidables ...

Así fue como dejó atrás a su _'Luz'_ ... a su querido compañero ... a la mitad de su mente y su alma ...

_A Yugi ..._

A ese pequeño muchacho de pelo tricolor, que le observaba partir con ojos llorosos y manos temblorosas ...

A aquel que le dio valor, amistad, confianza y apoyo total y absoluto.

Esta fue sin duda, la despedida más dolorosa en la vida del faraón, y en la del propio Yugi ...

Desde entonces, la vida para Yugi y sus amigos transcurrió relativamente tranquila, sin magia negra ni extrañas fuerzas sobrenaturales. Tal y como dijo Yugi en su momento: _"El final de una historia es el comienzo de otra". _Y así fue. El joven muchacho gozó de inolvidables aventuras, participó en grandes torneos y disfrutó de sus propias vivencias. Sus amigos estuvieron a su lado siempre, para apoyarle, así como su abuelo, que le daba ánimos y valor. Por ello, Yugi se sentía feliz y realmente satisfecho ...

Pero ...

... sin embargo ...

Había algo ensombreciendo esa felicidad. En los escasos momentos en los que estaba solo, una extraña sensación se alojaba en su mente y en su corazón. No sabía exactamente que era, pero definitivamente, no le gustaba. Era una sensación de vacío. Como si alguien le hubiese arrancado un trozo de su alma. Era un sentimiento de anhelo y deseo de algo que no entendía y, para ser sinceros, tenía miedo de entender.

Trató de borra esta extraña sensación, subestimándola y dejándola a un lado. Dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa forzada, y seguía adelante, consolándose en el cálido apoyo de sus amigos.

Sin embargo, las cosas no tardarían en cambiar ...

Los lazos de amistad entre Yugi y sus amigos se fueron debilitando poco a poco, con el paso de los años. Es lo que tiene el hacerse mayor ... Cada cual va cargando con un mayor número de responsabilidades y ocupaciones a medida que empieza a convertirse en adulto. Además, el que no estudiaba, trabajaba, o hacía ambas cosas a la vez, y nadie gozaba de mucho tiempo libre. Debido a todo esto, raras eran las ocasiones en las que podían reunirse todos juntos, como en los viejos tiempos. Por supuesto, la amistad del grupo seguía siendo inquebrantable, pero a pesar de eso, ya nada era lo mismo.

Así pues, sin el continuo apoyo de sus amigos para llenar su inexplicable vacío, Yugi comenzó a sentir su corazón cada vez más pesado a medida que los días avanzaban uno tras otro. Cada vez más entristecido y anhelante con el paso del tiempo.

La vida comenzó a transcurrir sin pena ni gloria, inmersa en una rutina monótona y casi aburrida. Sin magia oscura, sin peligros superados, sin metas que alcanzar ... sin ... la compañía del faraón ...

Cada día que pasaba añadía un toque de melancolía. Un granito de nostalgia. Granitos que poco a poco se iban acumulando en su ser. Y granito a granito ... se crearon montañas, es decir:_ un fuerte sentimiento de pérdida_. Una emoción sumamente negativa y dolorosa que Yugi siguió tratando de ocultar al mundo con una gran sonrisa ...

Por otro lado, y en cierto modo, Ryou y Malik también experimentaron una extraña sensación de pérdida como la que Yugi sufría.

Al principio, durante los dos o tres primeros años, tanto Ryuo como Malik tan solo sentían puro alivio y alegría al saber con certeza que la "oscuridad" no volvería a tomar el control de sus vidas. Pero ... con el tiempo, la sensación de vacío se instauró en sus corazones, haciéndoles sentir como si una parte de su ser se hubiera ido. Como si una parte de ellos mismos hubiese sido desgarrada y arrancada de su propia alma.

Algo se sentía incompleto ...

Algo se sentía incorrecto ...

Sin embargo, ni Ryou, ni Malik, ni Yugi dijeron nada a nadie sobre todo esto, y sufrieron estas angustiosas sensaciones en silencio, cada uno de ellos inmerso en su propia vida y en sus propios problemas.

Y así, entre alegría y silenciosa angustia, transcurrieron siete largos años.

Y la catástrofe finalmente llegó ...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El horror comenzó en un día soleado, tan monótono y normal como cualquier otro. No obstante, pronto dejó de ser un día normal cuando un fenómeno inexplicable captó la atención del mundo entero:

_Una enorme mancha en el cielo ..._

Concretamente, en los cielos de la ciudad de Bacău, en Rumanía.

Aunque, más que una mancha, parecía un abismo en medio del cielo ... una grieta de la que emanaba una misteriosa bruma violácea y purpura.

Ni que decir tiene que este suceso causó un gran revuelo. En todos los canales de televisión y radio se oía una y otra vez la misma noticia. Al momento, decenas de periodistas e investigadores llegaron al lugar, dispuestos a descubrir la causa de este fenómeno. Sin embargo, poco pudieron hacer ... Todo aquel avión o helicóptero que se acercase a la grieta perdía inexplicablemente el control y se estrellaba brutalmente contra el suelo. De esta forma se hizo imposible el acercase e investigar este fenómeno de cerca. A su vez, cualquier aparato tecnológico en las cercanías dejaba de funcionar correctamente, y las agujas de las brújulas se volvían locas, dando vueltas frenéticamente en todas las direcciones en vez de señalar el norte.

Pero este no fue el único incidente. A pocas horas después, una enorme grieta apareció de pronto en Tokyo, Japón. Era similar a la de Rumanía, pero un poco más grande.

Poco después, otra más hizo su aparición en los cielos de las Islas Baleares, en España. Esta última grieta en particular tenía dimensiones colosales, y su vivo color morado engullía por completo el bello azul del cielo. Rayos violetas y morados se reflejaban sobre las casas, sobre las calles, sobre las personas , y sobre absolutamente todo aquello que se encontrara bajo este tétrico cielo, que por alguna razón, recordaba mucho al temible cielo del reino de las sombras ...

No pasaron ni dos días antes de que otra nueva grieta de enorme envergadura surgiera en los cielos del Golfo de México. Tanto Estados Unidos, como México y Cuba contemplaron horrorizados como sus cielos se volvían violetas, oscuros y temibles.

Tres días después, tres nuevas grietas aparecieron de nuevo, esta vez en Egipto.

A partir de aquí, no aparecieron más. Sin embargo, las que ya estaban (siete en total) comenzaron a ensancharse a un ritmo vertiginoso. En poco más de una semana, ya no quedaba nada del blanco puro de las nubes o el bello azul del cielo. El mundo había sido engullido por tinieblas. Los cielos reflejaban colores tenebrosos, entre rojo, negro, violeta, morado, etc.

El mirar hacia arriba y contemplar tal paisaje escogía el corazón de las personas más valientes, que no paraban de preguntarse qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Pero lo peor no había llegado aun ...

Al mismo tiempo que las ultimas grietas comenzaron a aparecer, una misteriosa bruma del mismo color se expandió por la tierra. Era una bruma espesa, que en poco tiempo lo cubrió todo, no dejando ver nada a varios metros de distancia. En el interior de la brumas se podían ver figuras y siluetas extrañas, de brillantes ojos amenazadores. Voces y rugidos empezaron a alzarse entre la niebla. Y, de pronto, cientos de monstruos invadieron la Tierra.

Monstruos muy familiares para Yugi y sus amigos ...

E-Eran ...

Eran ... Los monstruos de las cartas. Las mismas bestias del antiguo Egipto.

Las había de todos los tamaños, colores y formas. Unas parecían humanos, mientras que otras parecían auténticos monstruos, y otras, en cambio, tenían formas amorfas y difíciles de definir. Algunas criaturas eran diminutas, y otras, en cambio, eran enormes colosos. Unos eran inofensivos, e incluso un tanto simpáticos, pero muchos otros eran sumamente agresivos y destructivos. Fueron estos últimos los que comenzaron a arrasar con las ciudades, buscando presas a las que atormentar. No dudaron en cazar humanos, o demoler edificios de un zarpazo o a base de ataques mágicos.

El ejército y la policía organizó varios ataques contra estos seres, y consiguió matar a muchos. Pero muchos otros eran poderosos y tenían buenas defensas, como caparazones duros como el acero, pieles gruesas capaces de soportar disparos, o barreras mágicas impenetrables.

Pronto los humanos entendieron que no tenían posibilidades de victoria ...

Y como era de esperarse, el caos se apoderó del mundo. Ahora lo único que la humanidad podía hacer no era vivir... sino sobrevivir. Buscar un refugio y esconderse, o luchar y defenderse.

Y, desafortunadamente, la mayoría de las personas estaban dispuestas a todo para sobrevivir. Traicionar, robar ... e incluso ... matar ...

El mundo había dejado de ser un lugar medianamente seguro. Ahora la Tierra era un lugar peligroso e incierto, con mil y un misterios sin resolver. Nadie encontraba una explicación razonable para todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Solo se escuchaban suposiciones e hipótesis descabelladas. En este momento, las sectas y diferentes religiones del mundo comenzaron a anunciar que el apocalipsis había llegado y que los demonios estaban conquistando la Tierra. Proclamaron que solo aquellos bajo el seno de sus creencias podrían salvarse, y la gente, llena de miedo y pánico, sin saber a que aferrarse para mantener la cordura, creyeron sus mentiras y les apoyaban fervientemente. Otros, en cambio, convencidos de que el fin del mundo había llegado y de que ninguna religión podría salvarles, optaron por el suicidio.

Y otros ...

... Otros, en cambio, deseaban fervientemente sobrevivir lo suficiente para llegar a saber la verdad ...

Y uno de esos últimos era el mismísimo Yugi, quien contemplaba el escalofriante horizonte rojo sangre bajo la seguridad de su escondite. Su semblante era serio, y permanecía callado, pero interiormente no parase de gritar una y otra vez las mismas preguntas, que hacían eco en su mente constantemente:

_¿Qué estaba pasando? _

_¿Estarían sus amigos bien?_

_¿Habían conseguido refugiarse a tiempo?_

_¿Por qué el cielo del reino de las sombras invadía La Tierra? _

_¿Por qué las criaturas del duelo de monstruos vagan por este mundo, si su hogar es el reino de las sombras? _

- Yugi ... - Su abuelo interrumpió sus pensamientos, llamándolo en voz baja, casi susurrante.

El entrañable anciano se encontraba con su nieto, ambos encerrados en el pequeño sótano que había tras la tienda de juegos. Ese era el único refugio seguro del que pudieron disponer. Era pequeño y húmedo, pero discreto y bien oculto. Además, disponía de un pequeño ventanuco que daba a la calle, por el que podían contemplar el cielo y las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando la bruma invadió la zona, Yugi quiso ir en busca de sus amigos, para asegurarse de que estaban bien, pero los monstruos invadieron el lugar antes de que pudiera salir a buscarlos. A pesar de que el refugio era seguro, le daba miedo dejar a su abuelo solo con todas aquellas criaturas deambulando por los alrededores. Además, atravesar una ciudad infectada de monstruos temibles era prácticamente un suicidio, así que no le quedo más remedio que ocultarse aquí con el abuelo y esperar el momento adecuado para actuar ... Para luchar por conocer la verdad.

Ahora, tras dos semanas de angustioso encierro, las calles finalmente parecían desiertas y libres de seres extraños. Las bestias debían haberse trasladado a otra zona en busca de comida ... o destrucción ...

Un profundo silencio reinaba en la ciudad, aunque aun podían oírse aullidos extraños en la lejanía. Seguía siendo un poco arriesgado, pero quizás esta era la oportunidad que Yugi había estado esperando para salir de aquí e investigar con relativa seguridad ...

Sin embargo ...

- Yugi. – volvió a llamarle el abuelo, esta vez con un tono más firme.

- Se lo que vas a decir, abuelo. – Contestó Yugi con un toque de tristeza. – No voy a salir aquí y dejarte solo.

Tras esa declaración, se produjo un breve e incomodo silencio, que el anciano pronto rompió.

- Yo estaré bien Yugi. – dijo solemnemente, con un semblante serio. - Aquí estoy bien. Pero tú no lo estás ... – replicó, acercándose a su querido nieto y revolviendo su cabello tiernamente. Tuvo que alzar un poco el brazo para alcanzar esos sedosos cabellos tricolor, ya que Yugi finalmente había dado el estirón y ahora era más alto que él. A pesar de eso, su nieto seguía siendo un poco más bajito que la media de chicos de su edad.

Tras revolverle el pelo afectuosamente, como si fuera un niño de tres años, el anciano añadió:

– Pareces tan inquieto y preocupado ... Me duele verte así ...

Luego hizo una pausa, para dedicar una suave y triste sonrisa a su nieto.

- El encierro te está matando. Sientes que debes estar ahí fuera y hacer algo para solucionar lo que sea que esta pasando. ¿No es así?

- Abuelo ... - Yugi amplió sus ojos tras escuchar las palabras del abuelo y bajo la cabeza apenado. Sin duda, el anciano le conocía muy bien. Incluso más de lo que se conocía el mismo.

- Ya salvaste al mundo una vez, ¿verdad? Entonces ... ¿A qué esperas? .Márchate. Busca a tus amigos y encuentra la forma de solucionar esto. Sé que lo harás. Tienes un gran coraje y un espíritu emprendedor ...

- ¡Pero-...!

- ¡Sin olvidarnos de que has heredado la testarudez de tu abuelo! – añadió con una ligera risita.

Ante esto, el joven hizo un puchero y su abuelo le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro.

- Vamos Yugi. Nada hacemos aquí parados. Yo soy viejo y no me queda más remedio, pero estoy seguro de que tú podrás hacer algo. Yo me quedaré aquí y te aseguro que estaré bien. Tengo provisiones de sobra en el almacén.

- No insistas abuelo. No vo-...

De pronto, un sonido inesperado interrumpió la conversación.

_Ring~_

_Ring~_

- E-Eso es ...

_-¡El móvil!_- gritó Yugi, dando un brinco y alcanzando el teléfono a velocidad record.

¡Por Ra! ¡Había estado intentando contactar con alguien durante horas! ¡Pero no había forma de que el móvil funcionara! Era como si la bruma misteriosa interfiriera en la señal.

- _¡HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS! –_Gritó el menor con lagrimillas en los ojos, incapaz de controlar su repentino estallido de alegría e hiperactividad después de varios días de agobiante y monótono encierro. Si el abuelo no hubiera estado junto a él todo ese tiempo, probablemente se hubiera vuelto loco.

Pero ya no había de que preocuparse. El teléfono funcionaba. Quizás ahora podría usarlo para contactar con sus amigos, o pedir ayuda y poner a salvo al abuelo, y ...

- ¿Yugi? ¿Eres tú? – Una voz masculina se dejó oír a través del teléfono.

- M-M ... ¿M-Malik? ¡MALIK!

- Oh. Gracias a Ra. ¡Ya he probado al menos con sesenta teléfonos! ¡Y ninguno funcionaba! ¡Me duelen los dedos de tanto marcar tu número! ¡Y mis huellas dactilares han quedado totalmente desgastadas y todo es tu culpa! – Ante estas palabras, Yugi sonrió. Escuchar a Malik quejándose por algo tan trivial cuando el fin del mundo se había desatado era, por no decir menos, muy curioso.

- ¡A pesar de que casi te quedas sin dedos, no puedes imaginarte cuanto me alegro de haberte dado mi número!

Es cierto. Yugi le había dado su número a Malik cuando este último se presentó en su casa, ofreciendo de nuevo una disculpa por todos los problemas que había ocasionado su lado oscuro en el pasado. Fue ahí cuando se profundizó su amistad con el joven egipcio.

Desde entonces, ambos se llamaban por teléfono de vez en cuando. Malik aun vivía en Egipto, pero muy de vez en cuando pasaba unas vacaciones en la ciudad en la que vivía Yugi. Durante esas vacaciones, quedaban juntos para tomar algo, y terminaban perdidos en cualquier bar, bromeando y conversando durante horas. Hablaban de muchas cosas ... pero sobre todo ...

... sobre todo ... de sus yamis.

Era algo que no podían evitar. Cuanto más trataban de esquivar ese tema, más pronto salía a luz. Era extraño, pero ambos sentían la necesidad de compartir y comparar las experiencias que vivieron junto a _'su otro yo'._

Durante sus charlas filosóficas, ninguno de ellos confesó que sentía un fuerte sentimiento de pérdida tras la marcha de _'su otro yo'_. Pero, en cambio... comentaron todos los sucesos del pasado y todo vivido junto a sus yamis. Sus conversaciones eran largas y complejas, y a menudo les dejaban pensativos, adoloridos y nostálgicos.

Pero, desafortunadamente, esta conversación telefónica, a diferencia de las anteriores, duraría muy poco:

Empezaron a oírse fuertes interferencias que impedían la comunicación.

- Yug- ... ¿Me escu...?

- M-Malik. N ... te ...igo. ¡No ... t ... oigo! – repitió desesperado, temiendo que la línea fuera a cortarse en cualquier momento.

- ¡Yugi! T- ... llamo por un asunto muy importante. La salvación del mundo está en nuestras manos. – gritó Malik, tratando de lograr que el menor oyese su voz a través de las continuas interferencias, probablemente provocadas por la misteriosa niebla. - ¡Sé por qué está pasando esto! ¡S..por q- ... el reino de las sombras está aquí! ... En el pasado, lo hicimos mal. El faraón ... H-Hace siete años. No debimos haber hecho e- ...

- ¿Qué? ¡Malik! ¿Qué no debimos haber hecho hace siete años?

- ¡Escúchame! ¡He leído unos textos sagrados de ha- ... cinco mil años! ... ¡No estoy seguro pero puede que l... única manera de solucionar esto es encontrarlos otra vez!

- ¿Encontrarlos? ¿Qué debo encontrar?

- ¡L...s artículos mi- ...enarios!

-¿Los artículos milenarios? ¡Pero ... fueron destruidos! – protesto Yugi, cada vez más confundido

- No. No lo fueron. ¡Es complicado de explicar!

- Pero ... ¿Si los objetos no fueron destruidos, significa eso que Zorc está vivo? ¿Debemos luchar de nuevo contra él?

- No. Zoth está muerto, y no hay restos de su ser en los artículos milenarios, ...pero ... e- ... ta- ... m-ald ...

-¿MALIK? ¡No te escuchó!

- ¿Yugi? ¿Me has oído? ... Debemos reunirlos. ¡Los siete! ¡Los siete artículos milenarios! Te lo ruego. Hazme caso y ayúdame a reunirlos. Reunámoslos todos y- ... a-así todo volverá a la normalidad . El destino del mundo depen- ...

...

...

Yugi no pudo oír nada más. La línea se cortó abruptamente y por más que intentó, no consiguió volver a contactar con Malik.

- Reúnelos ... los artículos milenarios ... y todo volverá a la normalidad ... – susurró cabizbajo, recordando la desesperada y suplicante voz del egipcio. Una voz que hace escasos segundos estaba resonando en sus tímpanos, y ahora resonaba en su mente, como si de la voz de su conciencia se tratase.

Mientras, en la lejanía, rugidos amenazadores se dejaron escuchar a través de la fría y siniestra noche llena de sombras y oscuridad eterna.

- ¿Qué debo hacer ... ? - susurró confuso.

FIN DEL CAPITULO

* * *

Uff. Me encontré con un capitulo de Yugioh por pura casualidad, y de repente recordé lo mucho que amaba esta serie. Desde que vi la última temporada, he estado pensando en cómo revivir a mi bello Bakura, y de paso a Marik. Y ¿Cómo no? también quiero arrastrar a Atem otra vez al mundo de los vivos ... ¿Qué mundo de los espíritus ni qué leches? Su lugar está al lado de Yugi y punto. xD

Bien, vamos a ver que aceptación tiene esta historia por parte de los lectores, a ver si la continuo. Tengo muchas ideas en mente y un final bien planeado :D

PD: No tengo ningún beta y soy perezosa corrigiendo. Disculpen si cometí algunos errores :3


	2. Hice un amigo en medio de la oscuridad

_**Capitulo 2:**  
_

_**... Hice un amigo en medio de la oscuridad ...**_

* * *

- Ten cuidado y no salgas de aquí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario, abuelo.

- Ya me has dicho eso por lo menos diez veces. ¡No soy ningún bebe! ¡Se cuidarme solito! – le regañó su abuelo haciendo un gracioso puchero y colocando las manos en la cintura a modo de reproche.

- No. Desde luego, no eres un bebe. – asintió Yugi con cierto sarcasmo mientras miraba al anciano y reprimía una risita.

- Aaah ... esto jóvenes de hoy en día no saben tratar con respeto a sus mayores. – refunfuñó el mayor, a la vez que recogía una mochila y se la entregaba a Yugi.

- Aquí tienes tu mochila. Asegúrate de que llevas todo lo que necesitas: el móvil, provisiones, un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios y algo de ropa.

- Las camisas y los pantalones ocupan demasiado espacio ...

- Si, pero salvar al mundo llevando todos los días la misma muda de ropa sucia y olorosa es muy poco épico. Y además, es una guarrada ...

Yugi esta vez no pudo reprimir a risa. No sabía exactamente como, pero el abuelo siempre se las ingeniaba para sonsacarle una sonrisa, incluso cuando el fin del mundo estaba tan cerca.

Tras revisar todo, subieron las escaleras que daban a la calle, encontrando al final de estas un grueso portón con cinco candados. El anciano quitó los gruesos cerrojos uno a uno, y al abrir la puerta , una luz violácea inundó sus pupilas.

Frente a ellos se alzaba el desolado paisaje del exterior:

El cielo, teñido de tétricos colores, no dejaba que la luz del sol o el tenue reflejo de la Luna iluminasen esta tierra maldita, por lo que el mundo estaba sumido en una tenue oscuridad, solo iluminada por los reflejos del gótico cielo. Apenas podía distinguirse cuando era de día y cuando era de noche.

Dejando de lado el cielo y observando el suelo, las cosas no mejoraban, pues las calles y las casas estaban completamente desiertas, y ni una sola persona o animal vagaba por el lugar. Quizás era este el motivo por el que reinaba un silencio sepulcral que ponía los pelos de punta. La quietud escalofriante tan solo era interrumpida ocasionalmente por algún gruñido lejano o por voces misteriosas resonando a través del viento.

Definitivamente, la ciudad, que en su día había sido alegre y transitada, se había convertido ahora en un pueblo fantasma.

Yugi observó atentamente este paisaje ... y tragó saliva antes de atreverse a dar un paso al exterior y cruzar el portón que le había mantenido a salvo durante todo este tiempo. Cuando al fin colocó un pie en el exterior , de repente se sintió inmensamente desprotegido ... Era como dar un paso desde una acogedora y segura madriguera hacia las fauces de un lobo hambriento y voraz.

Sin embargo no estaba dispuesto a echarse atrás por nada del mundo. Había decidido salir ahí fuera y encontrar los artículos milenarios a cualquier costo. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando la vida y que todo esto era una locura, pero ... ¿qué más podía hacer? ¿quedarse de brazos cruzados y temblar de miedo, agazapado en medio de un húmedo sótano durante toda su vida?

No, definitivamente no.

Y con esta renovada determinación, tomó decidido un nuevo paso al frente.

Cuando estuvo completamente afuera, se giró para encarar a su abuelo.

- Ten cuidado y no sa-... ¡AY! ¿A que ha venido ese coscorrón? – replicó Yugi haciendo un mohín mientras se frotaba la cabeza, justo en donde el abuelo acababa de darle un golpecito con el puño.

- Estabas a punto de decir por enésima vez: "Ten cuidado y no salgas de aquí a menos que sea estrictamente necesario" – replicó el abuelo.

Ambos sonrieron.

Y un largo silencio se instauró entre ellos.

Tras este silencio que pareció eterno, Yugi finalmente habló ... su voz cargada de sentimiento y pesar.

-Adiós, abuelo ...

- Adiós mi pequeño ...

- ... Ya soy un adulto ...

- Para mí nunca lo serás – respondió honestamente.

Yugi sonrió.

- Cuídate mucho ... Adiós ...

...

Y reuniendo todo el coraje que pudo, Yugi se volteo y comenzó a caminar, primero a paso lento ... muy lento ... casi arrastrando los pies ... y luego cada vez más y más rápido, hasta que echo a correr desesperadamente por las calles desiertas ...

_"Lo siento abuelo. Siento dejarte tan solo. Pero no te preocupes. Volveré. Te juro que volveré." _- repetía en su mente una y otra vez.

Lagrimas amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos, pero ... las retuvo ... Y siguió corriendo, rumbo al horizonte.

A partir de ahora, debía ser fuerte.

* * *

Yugi anduvo caminando durante todo el día por el "pueblo fantasma".

Primero, fue a casa de Joey, Tea y Tristán, pero desafortunadamente no les encontró.

- Estoy seguro de que están bien. El corazón me lo dice. – susurró Yugi tristemente – Deben estar en el campamento de refugiados que hay al norte de aquí.

Si. así era. Seguramente estaban en el campamento de refugiados, situado a varios kilómetros de distancia. Yugi recordaba que, cuando se desató el caos, un equipo de salvamento visitó la mayor cantidad de casas posibles, rescatando civiles y trasladándolos al campamento por medio de helicópteros. En ese entonces, el móvil de Yugi aun funcionaba a duras penas, y Yugi pudo recibir un mensaje de Joey, que decía: **"Reunirnos aquí con todos estos monstruos rondando por las calles es un suicidio. Que cada uno se marche con el equipo de salvamento. Nos volveremos a reunir luego en el campamento. ¡Tengan mucho cuidado!"**

Reunirse todos en el campamento, eso era lo que habían acordado. Pero por desgracia, Yugi no pudo unirse al equipo de salvamento y llegar hasta allá Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de salir de su propia casa, ya que unas criaturas horrendas bloquearon la salida, así que no le quedó más remedio que encerrarse en el sótano. Trató de contactar nuevamente con Joey, pero para entonces el móvil ya había dejado de funcionar.

- En parte ... es mejor así. – murmuró para sí mismo - Es mejor no involucrarlos en esto. Es demasiado arriesgado.

Así es. Era demasiado peligroso. Debía recorrer un mundo infectado de monstruos y magia oscura en busca de Malik y los artículos milenarios ... y lo peor es que no tenía ni idea de dónde encontrarlos ...

Era una misión casi suicida ...

... pero confiaba en que su corazón le guiaría, tal y cómo hizo siete años atrás. Tal y como le guió en la batalla con Marik, Zorc, o Yami Bakura.

Oh ...

Espera ...

Espera un segundo.

¿Bakura?

¿B-Bakura?

...

- ¡BAKURA RYOU! –Gritó Yugi a pleno pulmón al darse cuenta de que aun no había ido a su casa.

Tras su escandalosa reacción, un rugido feroz se oyó no muy lejos de ahí ... y al oírlo, Yugi tapó inmediatamente su boca con ambas manos, quedándose quieto como una estatua y tratando de permanecer en absoluto silencio.

Definitivamente, no era buena idea gritar y así atraer la atención de las bestias.

Reprendiéndose mentalmente por su error, apoyó su espalda contra el muro de un edificio en ruinas y comenzó a avanzar, caminando de puntillas y tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible. Antes de cruzar cualquier calle o esquina, se aseguraba de mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que estaba solo.

- Está bastante lejos de aquí, pero si tengo cuidado y algo de suerte podré llegar sin problemas. - murmuró para si mismo mientras vigilaba sus alrededores, con todos sus sentidos en máxima alerta. - Ojala Ryou no se hubiera mudado ... entonces, todo sería más fácil ...

Hace ya bastante tiempo, Ryou se había trasladado a otra zona más alejada de la ciudad. Era complicado llegar hasta allí, pero Yugi sentía que debía intentarlo. Su instinto rara vez le fallaba, así que, sin más dilación, partió hacia su destino.

Mientras se abría paso sigilosamente por las siniestras calles, el chico de pelo tricolor comenzó a pensar en Ryou.

La relación de amistad entre ambos era ... extraña, por así decirlo. A veces, el menor tenía la sensación de que Ryou lo evitaba a toda costa. Pero otras veces, era Ryou quien lo buscaba, casi desesperadamente, inventando cualquier excusa para salir y tomar algo. Una vez a solas, conversaban un poco y ... tal y como sucedía con Malik, siempre terminaban hablando de sus yamis. Yugi le contaba todo lo que sabía sobre Bakura, Zorc, y el faraón, y el joven albino le escuchaba con suma atención, absorbiendo cada palabra que él decía. Tras este tipo de conversaciones, Ryou se quedaba muy pensativo ... casi parecía tener algún tipo de conflicto interno. Luego, tras despedirse de Yugi, se marchaba apresuradamente y le evitaba durante algún tiempo.

- Espero que él esté bien ... – susurró para sí mismo mientras seguía travesando las calles, que reflejaban los diversos tonos violetas y rojos del siniestro cielo.

* * *

A mitad del camino, Yugi buscó escondite tras la valla de una casa cercana, donde crecían unos arbustos que le ocultaban convenientemente de la vista de posibles fieras y depredadores. Finalmente, cuando estuvo convencido de que aquel lugar era seguro, decidió sentarse en el suelo, tomando un respiro y apoyando su espalda pesadamente contra la valla.

Necesitaba un descanso. Se sentía cansado, física y mentalmente. Físicamente porque el camino era largo y sus piernas le dolían Emocionalmente porque era sumamente estresante y agotador, a nivel emocional, el dar un paso y saber que ese podría ser el último que dieras en toda tu vida. El peligro rondaba en cada esquina ... los monstruos solían atacar rápido, y nunca fallaban, por lo que había que estar alerta en TODO momento, estar pendiente a cada mínimo movimiento, sospechar de cada leve ruido hasta el punto de llegar a la paranoia. Esta constante tensión drenaba sus energías y le dejaba fatigado.

- Quizás un bocado me devuelva el ánimo. – murmuró para sí mismo.

Metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un paquete de galletas. Tomó una, la acercó a su boca y ...

... nada ...

En su mano no había nada.

- ¿Qu- ...? ¿Dónde está la galleta? – preguntó sobresaltado. Miró el paquete de galletas, y luego giró la cabeza dramáticamente hacia su mano, y así una y otra vez. Luego, cuando empezó a dolerle el cuello tras varios giros dramáticos, miró a su alrededor ... pero no había ni rastro de su preciado alimento.

- B-Bueno ... l-lo que sea ... – balbuceó, aun confundido. Sacó otra galleta, la acercó a su boca y ...

Otra vez igual. La galleta había desapareció.

Volvió a probar y ... ¡Otra vez! ¡Y tan solo había pestañeado durante un segundo!

- ¡Un fantasma se está comiendo mis galletas! – exclamó atónito. Sus ojos, ya de por sí bastante grandes, se ampliaron aun más ... si es que eso era posible.

De repente, una trocito de galleta cayó en su mejilla ...

Intrigado, miró hacia arriba, sintiendo de pronto un peso muy ligero sobre su cabeza ...

- ¡Q-QUÉ-...! – exclamó al ver que, efectivamente, tenía algo en la cabeza. Algo peludito, blanco y pequeño, que devoraba gustoso sus galletas.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhh! ¡Quitádmelo, quitádmelo! – exclamó (en un tono muy "masculino") moviendo sus brazos frenéticamente.

El bichito se asustó, e incapaz de mantener el equilibrio sobre la cabeza de Yugi, cayó contra el suelo.

- ¡U-Un Kuriboh blanco! – exclamó Yugi, dejando a un lado su ataque de pánico.

La pequeña criatura, que ahora lloriqueaba en el suelo como un bebe, era redonda, del tamaño de una pelota de futbol. Su cuerpo rechoncho estaba recubierto de un pelaje largo, esponjoso y tan suave como la seda. Entre el tupido pelaje, sobresalían cuatro pequeñas patitas de color verde claro con diminutas garras.

- Buuuaaahhhahahhahahahah – lloriqueaba la criatura mientras agitaba sus patitas en el aire frenéticamente. El pobre bichito tenía los parpados fuertemente cerrados y unas lagrimillas se acumulaban en la esquina de ojo.

"_Al parecer, no todos los monstruos que vagan por aquí son tan malos ..."_ –pensó Yugi, viendo entristecido al pobre monstruo. Sintió una punzada de culpa al ver a este ser en ese estado. Después de todo, fue él quien lo asustó y provocó que se cayese al suelo.

- Oh, vamos, pequeño. – trató de consolarle. - No pasa nada. Es solo una pequeña caída.

Se agachó y le dio unas suaves palmaditas, su esponjoso pelaje cediendo fácilmente a la más leve presión. Sin embargo, Kuriboh no pareció consolarse en absoluto. Yugi le dirigió una mirada preocupada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Pero de pronto, se le ocurrió algo que podría calmar al monstruo:

- Sana, sana, culito de rana, si no sanas hoy, sanarás mañana~ -Canturreó Yugi un tanto avergonzado, mientras seguía dándole gentiles palmaditas. Esa era la rima infantil que solía cantarle su abuelo cuando llegaba a casa con alguna herida o rasguño. A él le gustaba mucho de pequeño, así que pensó que a Kuriboh también le podría gustar.

Y no se equivoco. Esta vez, tuvo éxito y el monstruo dejó de llorar. Abrió sus enormes y vidriosos ojos lilas, dirigiéndole a Yugi una mirada curiosa y llena de inocencia, como un niño cuando mira fijamente a algo que le fascina.

- ¿E-Estás mejor?

De pronto, el bichito dio un salto y se aferró con sus cuatro patas a la cara de Yugi.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Me ataca! ¡Va a asfixiare! – Gritó Yugi entrando en pánico, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no era así. El monstruo simplemente se hizo a un lado y empezó a restregar su cara amorosamente contra su mejilla.

- Supongo que he hecho un nuevo ... ¿amigo? – Susurró Yugi mientras le observaba nervioso e incomodo.

- Oye, pequeño ... t-tengo que irme ... así que deberías soltarme y ...

- ¡Kurii! - Ante las palabras de Yugi, Kuriboh se aferró a su cara con más fuerza, aplastándole los cachetes. Tras dejarle las mejillas hechas polvo, el bichito le miró con grandes ojos llorosos, como si le estuviera rogando que no se marchase y le dejase solo.

- Qu- ... Y-Yo ... esto ... ¿Q-Quieres venir conmigo a buscar los artículos milenarios?

- ¡Kuriiii! – exclamó el monstruo con énfasis mientras se restregaba ahora contra la parte superior de su cabeza, alborotando su cabello y destrozando su peinado.

- E-Ehhh ... ¿ O-Ok? – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa dibujada en el rostro. – Supongo que puedes venir. – murmuró inseguro, reteniendo un suspiro de resignación.

Kuriboh, mientras tanto, siguió despeinándole felizmente ...

- Bueno ... Después de todo, no puedo dejarte aquí. Es peligroso que te quedes solo en un área repleta de criaturas muchísimo más grandes y temibles que tú ...

Y así, Yugi prosiguió su camino, esta vez con un nuevo amigo sobre su cabeza ... que siguió revolviéndole el peinado durante todo el camino ...

* * *

Se supone que en este fic me voy a centrar más en la pareja de Bakura x Ryou, pero de momento Yugi sigue "chupando cámara" xD ... No se preocupen en los próximos capítulos me centraré más en tendershipping (Por cierto, ¿quien puñetas le puso un nombre tan estúpido a la pareja? En el canon, Bakura moriría antes de mostrar ternura a nadie. En caso de enamorarse, yo creo que él sería el tipo de chico que no exterioriza abiertamente lo que siente, aunque esté locamente enamorado.)

Las parejas Puzzleshipping y Bronzeshipping tambien tendrán sus momentos de protagonismo. QUE NO CUNDA EL PÁNICO. AQUÍ HAY AMOR PA TODO EL MUNDO xD

Y por ultimo, ¿A alguien le gustó el Kuriboh? xD En casi todos los animes que he visto suelen incluir a un bichito peludo y muy mono que acompaña a los protagonistas, asi que me dije: ¿por qué no? Yo tambien quiero a un bichito peludo. Además, si añado al kuriboh añadiré un puntito de dulzura a la historia, que de por si, trata temas no muy 'dulces' que digamos ... ya veréis D:


	3. Dos amigos se reencontraron

**Capitulo 3:**_  
_

_**... Dos amigos se reencontraron ...**_

* * *

Tras media hora de caminata, por fin habían llegado. Ante Yugi y Kuriboh se alzaba la casa de Ryou, grande y amplia, de estilo europeo.

Al llegar a la entrada, el joven dio unos ligeros golpecitos contra la gran puerta blanca, y con mucha cautela le llamó.

- ¿Ryou ...? ¿Estás ahí?

No recibió respuesta alguna ...

Alzó su brazo para volver a llamar a la puerta, pero ... La tierra de repente comenzó a_ temblar_ bajo sus pies.

- ¿Q-Que es esto? – exclamó Yugi, observando inquieto el extraño fenómeno.

Kuriboh lanzó una mirada preocupada hacia atrás y rápidamente corrió a esconderse dentro de la mochila de Yugi. El pobre bichito temblaba violentamente, presa del pánico, como si supiera que alguna clase de peligro se avecinaba con este inusual temblor que sacudía la tierra.

Este temblor duró muy poco, menos de un par de segundos. Luego, todo se quedó quieto por un instante, antes de que el suelo volviese a vibrar nuevamente por un cortísimo periodo de tiempo.

Pronto Yugi se dio cuenta de que esos temblores contantes y coordinados eran ...

_...pisadas._

Pasos de un monstruo enorme y pesado, que a cada pisada hacía temblar el suelo.

Se oyó un rugido atronador muy cerca de allí ... demasiado cerca. El sonido de los pasos aumentó, y el cuerpo del joven quedó paralizado de terror al escucharlos. Retrocedió por instinto, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta y mirando al frente, con el reflejo miedo brillando en sus ojos color amatista.

Las piernas de Yugi temblaron al igual que la tierra.

Los rugidos se oían cada vez más claros, cada vez más cerca. Letales gruñidos de un ser rabioso ... y _hambriento _...

Los pasos se acercaban ...

No había escapatoria ...

Y ...

Y de pronto, la gran puerta en la que se apoyaba se abrió ...

Un desconocido apareció por atrás. Con una mano tapó la boca de Yugi, y le arrastró hacia el interior de la casa. El confundido Yugi se dejó llevar, sin saber muy bien que ocurría. Una vez dentro, la pálida y cálida mano tomó la suya y tiró de él, obligándole a correr a través del largo salón de la casa.

Solo cuando Yugi finalmente alzó la mirada pudo ver una melena de pelo sedoso, blanco como la nieve, ondeando delante de él. Entonces supo con seguridad de quien se trataba.

- ¡Ryou! ¿Q-Qu-...?

- ¡Por favor! ¡Guarda silencio! – suplicó el joven albino. En su voz se podía detectar un miedo atroz.

Yugi se dejó arrastrar hasta la habitación más alejada de la entrada, y una vez allí, Ryou cerró la puerta con llave. Luego, corrió hacia un rincón, se sentó en el suelo, y se mantuvo tan quieto como una estatua, con sus rodillas contra el pecho y los brazos rodeando sus piernas. Esta postura parecía un intento inconsciente y desesperado por encontrar protección, al igual que un niño asuntado y abandonado cuando se abraza a sí mismo para aliviar su temor y su soledad. Con una leve seña, indicó a Yugi que hiciera lo mismo y que se mantuviera absolutamente quieto y callado, sentado junto a él. El otro joven le obedeció sin protestar.

Pisadas y sonidos extraños se oyeron a preocupantemente cerca ... a escasísima distancia de donde ellos se encontraban ...

Los corazones de ambos jóvenes bombeaban fuertemente en sus pechos, con miedo y horror.

Pero afortunadamente, tras largos minutos de tensión, los sonidos cesaron. Todo quedó nuevamente en silencio. Mortal y sepulcral silencio.

Finalmente, el ex-duelista respiró en paz, dejando escapar de sus finos labios el suspiro de alivio que había estado reteniendo sin apenas darse cuenta. Una vez más relajado y tranquilo, dirigió una mirada curiosa a su salvador.

- Me salvaste ... – dijo Yugi, aun acurrucado en el rincón de la sombría habitación en la que se refugio junto al peliblanco. Las escasas palabras que habló, las pronunció en un tono muy bajo, como si aun temiese que el monstruo les fuese a escuchar. – Te debo una ...

Pasaron varios minutos y no hubo contestación alguna, ...ni siquiera el más mínimo movimiento por parte de Ryo. Pero justo cuando Yugi creyó que no recibiría respuesta ...

- Se los comió. – sentenció el albino. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, al igual que el tono de su voz.– Se los comió a todos.

- ¿R-Ryou ...? – preguntó Yugi, preocupado por el tono oscuro que había adquirido Ryou al confesar tan horrible hecho.

- Vi como los engullía uno a uno. A los vecinos. Uno a uno ... y-y... la cara de la bestia ... el placer que demostraba al devorarlos. Los gritos de la gente, la sangre ... – murmuró incoherentemente entre muecas de disgusto. Después, guardó silencio. Bajó la cabeza y la escondió entre sus rodillas, como si sufriera la repentina necesidad de ocultarse, desvanecerse, hasta llegar a desaparecer de este mundo envuelto en caos y destrucción. Se abrazó a sí mismo, hasta que sus nudillos quedaron blancos por la fuerza con la que se aferraba a su propio cuerpo.

- Ryou, todo estará bien. Te lo aseguro. N- ...

- ¡No estará bien, Yugi! ¡Eso no son más que palabras vacías! ¡Tú solo puedes decir esas estupideces porque aun no has visto a nadie morir ante tus ojos! ¡ Desangrarse ante tus ojos! ¡Y tú sin saber que hacer para poder ayudarles! _¿HAS VIVIDO ESO ALGUNA VEZ YUGI?_ – dijo alzando la voz con ira contenida. Una reacción bastante agresiva para alguien como él, usualmente sereno y relajado. – ¡Ver morir no es como lo pintan tus películas y videojuegos, Yugi! ¡No es algo épico, melodramático, o glorioso! ¡Es horrible, es triste, es depresivo y es asqueroso! ¡ES VOMITIVO!

- ¡RYOU! ¡No, no son palabras vacías! ¡Todo estará bien, te lo juro! – gritó Yugi, con toda la confianza que pudo reunir. Puso sus manos en los hombros de Ryou, y le obligó a mirarle directamente a la cara. - ¡Malik sabe cómo resolver esto! ¡Y yo no me voy a rendir, te lo juro, te lo juro de verdad! ¡Haré que todo vuelva a ser como antes!

Tras una larga pausa cargada de tensión, la voz del albino se alzó de nuevo, esta vez triste y apagada:

- ¿M- ... M-Malik? – preguntó con incertidumbre. Su ira pareció desvanecerse en un instante.

- Si. Él y yo estamos buscando los artículos milenarios. No sé muy bien cómo ni por qué, pero parece que si los reunimos y hacemos algo con ellos, entonces toda esta pesadilla terminará.

Y así, Yugi empezó a confesarle todo lo que el egipcio le había dicho.

Luego, le habló sobre el sótano donde se refugió, sobre su estancia allí con su abuelo, y sobre cómo el anciano le dio ánimos y fuerzas para seguir adelante e ir en busca de los artículos milenarios ...

Después de esto, habló sobre varias cosas de menor importancia, con la intención de calmar a Ryou. Poco a poco, el albino se fue relajando cada vez más, y Yugi sonrió al ver que sus esfuerzos estaban surtiendo efecto. Ahora, su compañero parecía encontrarse mejor. Quizás tan solo se sentía solo, angustiado, asustado ... rodeado de muerte ... y necesitado de alguien con quien conversar.

Hablaron sin parar durante más de una hora.

Cuando finalmente se produjo un silencio entre ellos, Ryou miró seriamente a Yugi y susurró:

- Te voy a ayudar.

- ¿Q-Qué? – el repentino ofrecimiento le pilló por sorpresa.

- Que te voy a ayudar. Iré contigo y te ayudaré a buscar esos objetos. – Repitió el otro joven con mayor convicción. - Por favor, permiteme ir contigo.

- Pero ... e-es peligroso.

- ... N-No hay ningún lugar seguro aquí, Yugi. Tú lo sabes. – respondió tristemente, y Yugi supo en el fondo de su corazón que no podía contradecir esa afirmación.

- Lo sé ... – Suspiró derrotado.

- Y para ser sinceros, prefiero correr peligro ayudándote a poner fin a esta pesadilla que correr peligro estando aquí parado sin hacer nada.

– Si ese es tu deseo, e-está bien ... y ... Gracias. De verdad. Gracias por la ayuda. – respondió nerviosamente.

Ryou sonrió de forma muy cálida, pero su sonrisa pronto se desvaneció cuando un pensamiento rondó por su mente. Un inquietante pensamiento que le volvió a poner en un estado sombrío, nervioso y agitado ...

- Yugi ... ¿T-Tendremos que ... encontrar el anillo milenario?

Un silencio incomodo se instauró de pronto entre ellos tras esas palabras que encerraban profundas y negativas emociones.

Tras varios minutos, Yugi le respondió con la mayor firmeza que pudo reunir:

- Si.

- ... Ya veo.

- ...

- Esta- ... ¿E-Estará él ... allí? – preguntó con un hilo de voz. No hacía falta que Ryuo dijera el nombre. Con solo escuchar ese tono de voz, Yugi sabía muy bien a quien se estaba refiriendo.

- No. N-no creo. Él era una porción de Zorc ... ¿no es así? ... concretamente, una especie de fusión entre un antiguo enemigo del faraón y Zorc. –susurró el chico de pelo tricolor, hablando con cautela. Sabia lo mucho que había sufrido Ryou durante toda su vida por culpa del espíritu, y lo último que quería era volver a reabrir su herida. - ... Zorc fue destruido. Y el espíritu del anillo milenario, al ser una parte de él, también murió. Murió. Se fue ... Y no volverá.

- Si, ... seguramente ... – susurró Ryou débilmente. Al oír esas vagas palabras, Yugi tuvo la impresión de que Ryou estaba ocultando algo. Sin embargo, Yugi dejó de lado esta intuición y sonrió ampliamente, tratando de animarle. Deseaba hacerle reír, o al menos hacerle sonreír, y que dejase de lucir tan triste y pensativo. Pensó en hacer algún tipo de broma, pero en un momento tan delicado como este, cualquier broma caería muy pesada.

Yugi se removió incomodo. No sabía exactamente qué decir para sonsacarle una sonrisa ...

... así que ambos quedaron callados durante un largo periodo de tiempo.

Tras la gran pausa, el peliblanco susurró casi inaudiblemente:

- ¿Y está bien que no vuelva?

- ¿... E-Eh? – preguntó un confundido Yugi.

- Y-Yami Bakura ... – la voz del albino tembló notablemente cuando habló. La sola mención de ese nombre hizo que la atmósfera entre ellos pareciera, de repente, mucho más densa y asfixiante. - ¿E-Está bien que él no vuelva?

Al escuchar estas palabras, Yugi amplió sus ojos y le miró atónito.

_Completamente atónito. _

Definitivamente, Yugi no se esperaba esta pregunta por parte de Ryou. Y por eso mismo, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar fijamente al albino durante un largo, larguísimo rato, con la sorpresa y la confusión reflejadas en sus ojos cristalinos.

- Yugi ... – continuó al cabo de un tiempo, sin prestar atención a la perpleja expresión de su compañero.

- ¿S-Si? ... – respondió el otro nerviosamente. Ni siquiera supo cómo se las había ingeniado para encontrar de nuevo su voz y responder correctamente.

- Se supone que durante todos estos años debería haber sido feliz. ¿No es así? ... – preguntó Ryou, sin tener realmente la intención de obtener una respuesta. Confirmo este hecho cuando siguió hablando sin esperar su contestación o ni tan siquiera llegar a mirar a Yugi directamente a la cara. – Si. Debería haber sido feliz. Debería haber hecho muchos amigos, ... ahora que puedo ...

- Ryou, no deberías pen-...

- Ahora que puedo ... Ahora que no hay un anillo clavándose en mi pecho y enterrándose en mi carne cada vez que me acercó a alguien. – recitó con voz inquietantemente baja y sombría. Cada palabra pronunciada por sus labios iba cargada de ira retenida. Llevó sus temblorosas manos hacia el pecho y estas se aferraron a su camisa con excesiva fuerza, presionando justo en el lugar donde se encontraban sus cicatrices: cinco marcas de cinco afiladas púas, que se habían clavado firmemente cerca del esternón, formando un semicírculo. A esto hay que sumar la cicatriz de su brazo, justo en donde fue apuñalado durante el conflicto con Marik. – Ahora que puedo. - repitió- ... Ahora que no hay nadie que controle mi vida y me obligue a hacer cosas que no quiero. Ahora que soy libre. – finalizó, reteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaron con escapar de sus ojos. Sus emociones desbordándose con cada palabra.

- Ryou, tranquilo. Debes controlarte.

- No puedo. No tengo autocontrol, Yugi. Él controlaba todo en mi vida desde que era pequeño. Él controlaba todo aquello que yo no podía manejar. Sus métodos eran crueles, y yo no los aprobaba, ni los aprobaré nunca, pero ... él ... Y-Yo ... Él se fue ... y ...yo no... No soy feliz, Yugi. Y no sé por qué.

- Ryou ... – Yugi contempló a su amigo con tristeza. Realmente él había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, y sus emociones ahora eran un tanto inestables. De un comportamiento avergonzado y un tanto adorable pasaba a la tristeza y la frustración, y luego a la ira y la pena. Y todo de forma casi seguida. Como él mismo dijo, ahora carecía de autocontrol, sobre todo en sus emociones, las cuales estallaban en los momentos menos predecibles. Había crecido dependiente y pasivo en torno al espíritu, y ahora que era libre, no sabía exactamente cómo controlarse a sí mismo.

- ¿Por qué no soy feliz, Yugi? ... Dime porqué. –volvió a insistir con pesar. Esta vez más calmado. - Yo no quiero que él vuelva. No quiero que vuelva a controlar mi vida ni a causar ningún mal a nadie. Pero ... p-pero ... tampoco quiero sentirme así ... Yugi ... ¿Por qué siento que algo en mi está incompleto? Que algo en mi quedó ... vacio.

- Vacio ... – susurró Yugi. Su corazón palpitando fuerte en su pecho al darse cuenta de que Bakura Ryou sentía lo que sentía él.

Al instante, recuerdos de su yami invadieron su mente, y su corazón palpitó de nuevo con anhelo y nostalgia.

Dolía ...

Dolía no sentir una mano invisible sobre la suya, prestándole su apoyo ...

Dolía cuando, en la soledad de su habitación, de sus labios escapaba un comentario dirigido a Atem, pero a los pocos segundos se daba cuenta de que, en efecto, no había nadie más en aquella habitación ...

Dolía saber que estaba solo. Que Atem no podría escucharle ... por mucho que gritara ...no podría contestarle ...

Dolía ...

Dolía jugar al duelo de monstruos y no sentir una presencia en lo más hondo de su mente, dándole ánimos y mostrándole su confianza. _Dolía. _Simplemente dolía. Y dolía cada vez más con el paso de los años, hasta el punto en el que dejó de jugar al duelo de monstruos.

Y al parecer, no era al único sintiéndose mal. Ryou también había estado sintiendo alguna especie de dolor o vacío desde que su propio yami, el infame Bakura, se fue para no volver. Ryou sentia el mismo vacio ... a pesar de que su relación con Bakura era mucho más oscura y distante que la suya con Atem ...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué sería eso?

¿Era posible que, al estar tanto tiempo compartiendo mente y cuerpo, se hubiese creado una especie de vinculo entre ellos y los yamis? ¿Un vinculo irrompible? ¿Un vinculo capaz de superar la frontera del más allá? ¿Un vinculo más fuerte que el mismo destino?

- Yugi, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ryou al ver a su compañero totalmente inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

- Oh, n-no. No es nada. Solo ... pensaba en ... cosas. En lo que acabas de decir ...

- ... ¿Pensabas en Atem?- más que una pregunta, esto sonaba como una afirmación.

- Si ...

- ¿P-Puedes ... sentirle? – preguntó el albino. Yugi le miró sin saber muy bien qué quería decir.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Yo ... si le siento ... a él ...

-¿A Bakura? – exclamó Yugi sobresaltado. – Eso es imposible. Él está muerto.

- No sé si es él, o el anillo. No lo sé ... .Pero lo siento. Desde hace algunos días ... l-lo siento cada vez más cerca de mí. – confesó en un hilo de voz – Por eso estoy asustado, Yugi. Porque cada vez que pienso que se ha ido, él vuelve de nuevo. Siempre. Ya sea en mi memoria o en mi vida, pero siempre vuelve. Nunca me dejará ser feliz. Cuando no está aquí me hace sentir incompleto y cuando está me hace sentir mal porque se comporta como un monstruo ... Nunca me dejará en paz.

- No. Él no puede volver. No puede ser Bakura. D-Debe ser el anillo. Lo que has sentido debe ser el anillo. Es _imposible_ que ...

- ... ¿lo es? ... - mirándole muy seriamente. Sus oscuros ojos marrón chocolate parecían estar recriminando silenciosamente a Yugi por negarse a aceptar la realidad.

- ... y-yo ... No sé ... - admitió vacilante. - Quizás ... tengas razón. Quizás es él ... pero no lo sé.

- ...

El silencio de Ryou hizo que Yugi se sintiese incomodo. Sabía que ese silencio iba cargado de emociones negativas. Por lo general, Ryou solía ser muy positivo y un tanto despreocupado cuando algún problema se le venía encima, pero esto ... era un asunto totalmente distinto.

Yugi no quería torturar al chico con recuerdos pasados u oscuras emociones, así que optó por terminar aquí esta conversación.

- Bueno. No tiene sentido seguir dando vueltas a estas cuestiones. – afirmó mientras le daba una palmadita amistosa - Mejor descansemos. Ve a dormir, yo haré guardia.

- No. – protestó decidido - Tú estás agotado. Has caminado por esas peligrosas calles tú solo mientras que yo he estado aquí, a resguardo. Y luego has tratado de confortarme y calmarme. Tan solo te he causado problemas – respondió arrepentido y apenado - Tú te mereces un descanso más que yo. Permíteme que yo haga la guardia. – pidió juntando sus manos y mirando a Yugi con ojos expectantes.

Yugi trató de protestar, y Ryou insistió varias veces. Al final, Yugi cedió. El agotamiento mental y físico que soportaba le obligó a aceptar la oferta.

- Está bien. Pero si te sientes cansado, despiértame y terminaré la guardia.

Ryou asintió.Luego le mostró donde estaba el baño, por si quería tomar una ducha. Finalmente, le guió hasta una habitación con cama, en la que podría dormir.

- Dame tu mochila, por favor. La dejaré escondida junto a mis cosas. – propuso Ryou tratando de olvidar la anterior conversación, y embozando una sonrisa forzada para borrar cualquier trasto de tristeza.

- Está bien. – susurró Yugi débilmente.

Inmediatamente después, se dejó caer con pesadez sobre la mullida cama que su amigo le ofreció.

Aprovechó este momento de paz para echar un rápido vistazo a la habitación mientras esperaba por Bakura. La habitación donde se alojaba ahora era espaciosa, con dos camas separadas y unos cuantos muebles. En su día, este cuarto, posiblemente, fue muy luminoso, pues tenía un amplio ventanal en uno de los laterales, pero desafortunadamente, ese ventanal ahora estaba bloqueado por un gran armario, que Ryou seguramente colocó para impedir el paso de algunos monstruos de menor tamaño. Monstruos que podrían romper fácilmente el frágil cristal e invadir su hogar.

- Realmente este chico ha pasado por muchos problemas, ¿eh? - susurró para si mismo, sintiéndose culpable por no haber venido aquí antes a comprobar que el chico estaba bien.

Probablemente, Ryou estuvo aquí durante todo este tiempo, encerrado, sin nada que hacer salvo contar con pesar cada día, cada minuto, cada segundo que pasaba en soledad ...

Obligado a estar en absoluto silencio para pasar inadvertido.

Sin poder dormir, ya que no podía bajar la guardia y permitir que las criaturas que se aventuraran a invadir su casa le pillaran desprevenido.

Sobreviviendo a base de la escasa comida que disponía en la despensa ... mientras veía con temor como cada día quedaban menos alimentos. Esta escasez dejaría al albino con dos opciones, cada una de ellas más suicida que la anterior: morir de hambre o atreverse a cruzar un largo camino hasta el supermercado más cercano y robar algo, rezando para no terminar convirtiendose en "la comida" de alguna horrible y hambrienta criatura que deambulase por las calles.

Por desgracia, esta clase de calamidades no las había vivido solamente Ryou. Hoy en día, así era la vida para la mayoría de los supervivientes del fin del mundo ...

Si antes el planeta era un desastre, ahora era un infierno ...

- Aww, es mejor no seguir pensando en esto ... - dijo tratando de no deprimirse aun más. - Cuando Ryou coloque la mochila y vuelva, le pediré disculpas por no haber venido aquí antes y apoyarle ... y lueg-...

De pronto, un grito interrumpió los anteriores pensamientos de Yugi. Lo más extraño fue que al escuchar ese grito, Yugi experimentó una irónica sensación de Déjà vu.

- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Quitádmelo, Quitádmelo!

Tras estas simples palabras, Yugi se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El chico de pelo tricolor embozó una sonrisa nerviosa y se rascó la nuca.

- Parece que Kuriboh por fin decidió salir de la mochila ... - musitó apenado. - Debí advertir a Ryou antes de que tomase mi mochila ... creo que ahora es demasiado tarde, ¿no?

Oh bueno ...

¿qué se le va a hacer?

- ¡Yugiii! ¡Socorro! ¡Un monstruo me ataca! ¡Va a asfixiare! – suplicó Ryou en un ataque de pánico, mientras movía frenéticamente los brazos, tratando de quitarse de encima a una cosa blanca y peluda que estaba abrazando su cara, o más bien dicho: _"exprimiendo su cara". _La exagerada reacción del albino era bastante similar a la que tuvo Yugi en su momento, cuando conoció al "demasiado cariñoso Kuriboh" y sus efusivas muestras de cariño.

Yugi exhaló un suspiro resignado. Una cómica gotita se deslizó por su frente.

- Debería enseñar a Kuriboh a abandonar esa rara manía suya de subirse encima de la gente y sobarles la cara ...

- ¡YUGIIII! ¡AYUDAA!

- Tranquilo Ryou. Él no te hará nada.

- Ya me está haciendo ALGO, Yugi. ¡QUÍTAMELO DE ENCIMA!

- No te preocupes. Si se ha pegado a ti es probablemente porque le caes bien. A lo mejor te vio triste y solo trata de reconfortarte.

- ¡No me sentiré muy reconfortado si muero asfixiado, Yugiiiii!

- ... E-eh ... e-esto ... está bien ... ¡Te ayudo!

...

Sobra decir que perdieron más de media hora tratando de despegar a Kuriboh de la cara de Ryou.

* * *

- ¡Pensé que iba a morir! - dijo Ryou ahora más calmado, llevando su mano a su pecho en señal de alivio.

Después de un arduo forcejeo, finalmente habían logrado que Kuriboh le soltara, y ahora el pequeño monstruo descansaba sobre el regazo de Yugi, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo, jadeando agotado, al igual que Ryou.

- ¡Kurii! – gritó felizmente el monstruo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos saltó lejos del cálido regazo de su amigo y aterrizó con un rebote y un sonoro _'boing'_ justo frente del albino, para luego quedarse ahí mirándolo de forma curiosa, con esos enormes ojos suyos.

La reacción de Ryou ante este movimiento inesperado fue, curiosamente, la misma reacción que hubiera tenido un armadillo: cubrió su cabeza con sus manos y sus rodillas, prácticamente haciéndose un ovillo.

Entonces, Yugi no pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó que el albino, así como estaba ahora, encogido sobre sí mismo en esa posición, se parecía completamente a Kuriboh, pues ahora ambos eran dos bolitas redondas de blancos y sedosos cabellos. El ex-duelista rió un poco ante el descabellado pensamiento. Sin embargo, su risa fue interrumpida por el grito de Ryou.

Al azar la vista, pudo comprobar que Kuriboh se había acercado más a Ryou y ahora se dedicaba a darle toquecitos con una de sus pequeñas zarpas, mientras lo miraba con inocente curiosidad.

- ¡Auxilio, Yugiii! ¡Este bicho me tiene manía!

Yugi no pudo contenerse, y soltó una carcajada, para luego quedarse observando, con divertida expresión, todo aquel panorama.

Y ante la mirada divertida de Yugi, Ryou se sintió de pronto increíblemente abochornado por su propia reacción. Terriblemente avergonzado, bajo la cabeza e hizo el adorable intento de ocultar su cara completamente roja entre sus brazos y sus piernas.

- Ya está. Ya está. – interfirió Yugi entre risotadas – Kuriboh, deja de molestar. Y tú Ryou, no le tengas miedo. Es inofensivo. Te aseguro qu-...

Y en ese preciso momento, el Kuriboh demostró lo "inofensivo" que era, saltando sobre Yugi y volviendo a regalarle uno de sus afectuosos y efusivos abrazos ... ¡zas! En toda la cara ...

...

Sobra decir que perdieron otra media hora intentando quitárselo de encima.

...

"_Simplemente genial ..."_ – pensó Yugi mientras trataba de no morir asfixiado por el gran amor que le demostraba su peludo amiguito. - "_Bueno ... todas estas interrupciones al menos han valido la pena"_ – pensó Yugi, cuando oyó a Ryou tratando de ocultar una risita.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, Kuriboh y Yugi habían cumplido con el objetivo que anteriormente se habían propuesto a si mismos: animar al albino.

* * *

Una vez solucionado el pequeño problema con Kuriboh, Yugi finalmente se fue a acostar. El pequeño monstruo no dejó escapar esta oportunidad y corrió hasta su cama, para acurrucarse contra su pecho. El ex-duelista intentó rechazarlo, pero no pudo ... no cuando la criatura puso cara de cachorrito abandonado. Así que, con un suspiro, abrazó a esa cosita redonda, blanda y cálida, y le permitió dormir con él. Después de todo, Ryou seguía pegando un salto de varios metros cada vez que el bichito se le acercaba, así que no era buena idea dejar a esos dos solos haciendo la guardia. Vete tú a saber que lio montarían ...

Dejando sus pensamientos a un lado, Yugi cerró sus ojos.

Pronto, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo ...

...

.. sin saber que eso era lo peor que podía haber hecho esa noche.

_Alguien asechaba en la oscuridad ..._


	4. Y un enemigo se convirtió en depredador

_**Capitulo 4: **_

_**Y un enemigo se convirtió en nuestro depredador**_

* * *

_**-Y ... ugi ... **_

_**- Yugi ...**_

Alguien le llamaba.

Si.

Alguien le estaba llamando.

Pero él no veía a nadie.

Solo habían tinieblas.

Todo a su alrededor eran sombras.

Todo era pura oscuridad.

_**- Y-Y ... Yugi ... ¿Dón...de ... estás? - **_Murmuró una voz perdida en medio de lo oscuro.

_- ¿Atem?_

¿Era esa su voz?

Si ...

Era su voz. Profunda y misteriosa. Fuerte y armoniosa. Una voz digna de un antiguo rey egipcio. Una voz digna de un dios.

_**- Yugi ... ¿Dónde ... estás?**_

_- Atem ... estoy aquí ... E-Estoy aquí ... e-esperando. Esperándote desde hace tanto tiempo. T-Tan...to tiempo._

_... Encuéntrame... encuéntrame, por favor._

_... A ... tem_

_... Atem ..._

_¿Por ... qué tuviste que marcharte ? ... ¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme solo? ..._

Su otro yo le llamaba. Pero ...

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Dónde estaba Atem?

Quería ir con él. Quería verle otra vez. Lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba tanto ...

Pero, Yugi no podía correr tras él. Ni siquiera podía verle.

Él solo veía oscuridad.

_- Atem ... – _susurró suavemente una y otra vez, como si recitara una plegaria a los dioses.

Poco a poco su mente iba despertando de su inconsciencia. La leve presencia de su otra mitad iba desvaneciéndose ... muy lentamente.

_- No ... No te vayas ... No te vayas. No. ¡Atem! ... _

Y finalmente, Yugi despertó sobresaltado... sin llegar a oír el susurro suave y gentil que resonó en lo más hondo de su mente:

_**- Y-Yo ... Te he ... echado ... de menos ...Aibou ...**_

* * *

-¡Yugi. YUGI. Por favor, despierta!

Una voz al borde del pánico reemplazó a la dulce voz de Atem.

Entonces, Yugi sintió que alguien estaba sacudiendo sus hombros con fuerza, zarandeándole para que abandonase el mundo de los sueños y volviese a la realidad.

- ¡YUGI! ¡ES ÉL! ¡VA A MATARNOS!

Ante esta brusca noticia, abrió sus ojos y se levantó bruscamente, ignorando el ligero mareo que sintió al incorporarse de golpe y sin previo aviso. Por culpa del brusco movimiento, el Kuriboh que dormía en su pecho cayó de la cama y despertó sobresaltado, mirando asustado a todos lados.

- ¿Q-Quién? ¿Quién? – preguntó Yugi frenético - ¿Quién nos ataca? ¿El monstruo de antes?

- ¡No! - exclamó el albino, con la expresión más angustiada que jamás había visto. Parecía temblar y su rostro lucía más pálido de lo normal. - Le he visto. Le he visto. E-Es ... es ... _¡Es él!_

Yugi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de para pensar en lo que su compañero acababa de decir, ya que un gran estruendo se oyó de pronto a sus espaldas. Al instante, las paredes de la habitación se vinieron abajo. Los escombros amenazaron con aplastarlos, pero milagrosamente tuvieron el tiempo suficiente para correr al otro lado de la habitación, con Yugi sosteniendo en sus brazos al indefenso Kuriboh que buscaba refugio en su pecho. Por fortuna, todos salieron ilesos. Sin embargo, esta demolición provocó una enorme nube de polvo, que entorpecía su visión e intoxicaba sus pulmones.

Tosieron un par de veces, tratando de respirar. A su vez, los irritados ojos de ambos chicos vagaron frenéticos en todas las direcciones, intentando averiguar de dónde venía el ataque y quién era el causante de este destrozo.

- Buenos días, dormilones~ .Espero no haberles despertado. - saludó con sarcástica jovialidad una misteriosa voz, tan tétrica como burlona. Esta voz masculina vino acompañada por el escalofriante aullido de una bestia.

Cuando el polvo se dispersó ligeramente, Yugi y Ryou contemplaron con horror a una criatura grande y asquerosa, que permanecía parada frente a ellos. Se trataba de _La Momia del Hacha Gigante_. Un monstruo representado en las cartas del duelo de monstruos (concretamente, en una de tipo zombi/tierra). Básicamente, era una criatura de aproximadamente unos siete u ocho metros de altura, una estatura bastante anormal, ya que este tipo de criatura era, por lo general, más pequeña. Su cuerpo era deforme e hinchado, y su aspecto era el de una gigantesca momia putrefacta, recubierta de vendas sucias y en mal estado. Desprendía un horrible hedor a muerto que provocaba que Yugi se sintiera mareado, y que tuviera la urgente necesidad de vomitar allí mismo. En sus manos, la bestia llevaba un hacha de grandes dimensiones, con la que destruyó la casa de Ryou de un solo porrazo.

Pero eso no era todo. Sobre la cabeza de esta criatura se alzaba una persona cuya figura quedaba oculta por el polvo y los escombros. Un hombre misterioso, que reía y reía de forma escalofriante ante el destrozo y el pánico que él mismo había provocado con la ayuda de esa bestia putrefacta.

- Oooh. ¡Qué modales los míos! Excúsenme, por favor. Debí haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar~ - habló de nuevo aquel desconocido con fingido arrepentimiento, mientras hacia una leve reverencia. Cada palabra pronunciada por sus finos labios rebosaba de ironía y sarcasmo.

- Espero que no les importe que haya traído a un "amiguito" –continuó, a la vez que daba al monstruo unas palmaditas en la cabeza - No fue difícil hacer que me obedeciera, ... después de todo ... ¡Mi amigo es imbécil y no tiene cerebro! – recalcó esto último pisoteando levemente la cabeza de la bestia, y al hacerlo, se oyó el asqueroso sonido de algo viscoso siendo machacado. Realmente repugnante ... Sin embargo, el monstruo ni se inmutó.

- ¿Q-Que demonios...? – masculló Yugi, mientras se frotaba los ojos para eliminar las motas de polvo que habían conseguido entrar en sus orbes color amatista. Cuando se recuperó, se dio cuenta de que la nube de escombros se había dispersado casi por completo ...

Y finalmente, el rostro del intruso fue revelado.

Cabellos blancos, de finas y desordenadas hebras que se mecían lentamente con el viento ...

Una gloriosa capa rojo sangre ondeando majestuosamente en el aire ...

Un rostro moreno en el que se dibujaba la más torcida y burlona sonrisa ...

Agudos ojos violetas, afilados como dagas, que brillaban entre las sombras con una intensidad intimidante y temible ...

- No puede ser ...

Yugi abrió sus ojos como platos, y no era para menos, pues ante él hacía reaparición un antiguo fantasma del pasado. Ante sus asombrados ojos, se encontraba Bakura. El Rey de los Ladrones. La mayor pesadilla del faraón. Aquel que guarda un rencor de cinco mil años de antigüedad. El vengador de una aldea maldita.

Al fijarse más detenidamente en él, algo más llamó su atención: Una daga de oro y piedras preciosas, que el ladrón sostenía en sus manos...

Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo para fijarse en absolutamente nada más ... ya que ...

-¡Momia, captura al idiota idéntico al faraón y al chico de blanco! – ordenó Bakura, agachándose y clavando la punta de esa daga en la cabeza de la bestia, obligándola a cumplir la orden por la fuerza.

La bestia, loca de ira, se abalanzó sobre Yugi con una furia incontenible. Yugi lo esquivo de milagro, saltando a un lado.

- ¡Ryou, tenemos que huir! – gritó mientras se levantaba precipitadamente del suelo.

Sin embargo, el otro no parecía oírle.

- ¿Ryou?

El peliblanco estaba allí, petrificado, mirando a Bakura fijamente. No parecía ser consciente de su propio entorno. Ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de sí mismo.

- ¡Ryou!

Yugi corrió hacia él a trompicones, esquivando un hachazo de la bestia colérica, que empezó a dar mamporros a todo lo que encontrase en su camino.

Un poderoso hachazo a pocos centímetros de los pies de Yugi hizo temblar la tierra, y Yugi cayó de bruces junto al vulnerable Kuriboh.

Al mirar hacia arriba, Yugi vio a la momia con el hacha preparada, dispuesto a partir su columna en dos de un solo golpe. No tenía tiempo suficiente para levantarse ni esquivarlo ... iba a morir. Iba a morir ahí mismo ...

No había escapatoria.

Iba a morir.

'_Lo siento ...'_

'_Lo siento ...'_

'_No lo conseguí. Quise salvar al mundo solo ... y al final no salvé a nadie.'_

'_Lo siento ... abuelo, Atem, Ryou'_

El hacha descendió rauda dispuesta a destrozarle ...

Era el fin.

Pero de repente, algo saltó sobre la cara de la bestia y el golpe fue desviado. El pequeño Kuriboh blanco, en su afán por proteger a su nuevo amiguito humano, se armó de valor y atacó a un monstruo mucho mayor que él. Le arañó furiosamente la caray se aferró a ella, negándose a soltarla.

Sin embargo, la momia era poderosa. Le agarró con fuerza y le estrujó brutalmente con una sola mano.

- ¡Kuriboh! – chilló Yugi con lagrimas en los ojos, oyendo al pobre Kuriboh gritar de dolor.

La bestia tiró de mala forma al pequeño monstruo, pero Yugi fue más rápido y lo atrapó entre sus brazos antes de que se golpeara contra el piso. Le acomodó en su pecho y luego corrió en busca de Ryou, tratando de esquivar a la bestia.

Milagrosamente, Yugi llegó sano y salvo hasta el peliblanco. Tomó la muñeca de este con una sola mano, mientras que con la otra sostenía al tembloroso Kuriboh. Al fin, salió corriendo despavoridamente de allí, llevándose a Ryou a rastras.

No supo exactamente como, pero logró salir de la casa en ruinas. Aun así, siguió corriendo calle abajo.

- ¡Y-Yugi! – exclamó Ryou, finalmente volviendo en sí cuando la fría brisa del exterior golpeó su rostro y le despertó de su trance.

- ¡Se que esto te afecta mucho, Ryou! ¡Él te afecta! ¡Pero ahora no hay tiempo para pensar en el pasado ni en Bakura! ¡Ahora es momento de pensar en sobrevivir!

- T-Tienes razón. – le respondió, adquiriendo una expresión determinada y aligerando el paso para correr al mismo ritmo que su compañero. No iba a permitir que Yugi saliese herido por su culpa. Nunca.

Un rugido atronador se oyó a sus espaldas.

Pocos segundos después, la bestia apareció tras ellos blandiendo furiosamente su hacha. Sus bramidos enloquecidos eran tan desquiciados y tan agudos que amenazaban con romperles los tímpanos.

Tras varios alaridos más, la bestia se abalanzó con mas ímpetu sobre ellos. Con cada paso que daba, el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

- Estúpido engendro – masculló Bakura saltado lejos de la criatura y aterrizando hábilmente en el suelo. – Te dije que les capturaras, no que les atacaras. Agg ... Supongo que eso es una orden muy compleja para un imbécil como tú.

Inmediatamente después de decir esto, El Rey de los Ladrones alzó su daga y se unió a la caza, de modo que ahora Yugi y Ryou no solo tenían que huir de la bestia, sino también de un malévolo Bakura empeñado en atraparles. ¿Por qué motivo? No tenían ni idea ...

Lo peor de todo es que, tanto la bestia como Bakura estaban ganando terreno.

- ¡Definitivamente, este no parece el tipo de monstruo que transporta amigablemente a la gente encima de su cabeza! ... ¿Cómo diablos se las arregló Bakura para hacer que ese bicho le obedeciera ... aunque sea "a medias"? ...

-A base de violencia e intimidación ... – susurró Ryou con un tono un tanto sombrío.- Él tiene un gran don para manipular a todos a su alrededor ...

El monstruo estaba ya a muy poca distancia, al igual que Bakura.

Las rodillas de ambos chicos empezaron a temblar, agotadas por el esfuerzo.

Respiraban agitada y entrecortadamente. No podrían seguir corriendo por mucho más tiempo ...

La presión, el cansancio, el miedo, el instinto de supervivencia ... todas estas emociones se arremolinaban en sus palpitantes corazones.

Necesitaban parar y tomar aliento, pero ... ¿cómo parar si eso significaría la muerte ... o algo peor ...?

- ¡Yugi, allí! – gritó Ryo señalando un cúmulo de niebla carmesí. – ¡Ocultémonos en la niebla!

- ¿Estás seguro? ¡Nadie se ha metido en esas cosas! ¡No parecen niebla normal!

- ¿Qué más opciones tenemos?

Ehh ...

Ok, debía reconocer que el chico tenía razón.

- ¡Está bien! – dijo sin más remedio.

En apresurada carrera, llegaron hasta el cúmulo de brumas y se ocultaron en ellas. Bakura y la momia gigante no tardaron en imitarles, adentrándose sin temor en la espesa bruma.

* * *

Una neblina rojiza y espesa envolvió el cuerpo del albino por completo. Su humedad empapó sus ropas en el mismo instante en el que se introdujo en ella, y las perlas de roció que se acumularon en la superficie de su piel se deslizaron por su cuerpo formando húmedos senderos.

Estar inmerso en este cúmulo de niebla le asfixiaba, pues el vapor se acumulaba en sus pulmones y dificultaba su respiración. Además, el espesor de la niebla le impedía ver lo que había a su alrededor, hasta el punto en el que todo aquello que no estuviera a pocos centímetros de distancia era imposible de divisar.

De pronto, el chico sintió que la temperatura que le rodeaba descendió de forma drástica. Se sentía helado, y no solo por culpa de la humedad. Empezó a tiritar de frío, así que abrazó su cuerpo con ambos brazos y apretó la mandíbula para impedir que sus dientes castañeasen involuntariamente.

La atmósfera que le rodeaba se había vuelto fría y ... sospechosamente tranquila. A su alrededor no se oían los bramidos de la bestia, ni la risa de Bakura. Ni siquiera la respiración entrecortada de Yug-...

Oh. Espera un momento ...

¿Y Yugi? ... ¿Y el Kuriboh? ...

Ryou miró a su alrededor y los llamó a gritos, pero nadie respondió. No había ni un alma a su lado. Solo habían brumas de extraño color.

Un silencio absoluto reinaba en el lugar. Una ausencia de sonido tan, pero tan grande, que hacía que su propia respiración sonase estruendosa en comparación con esa inquietante quietud.

- ¿Hola? ... ¿A-Alguien?

Como respuesta tan solo recibió el ensordecedor eco de su voz.

Decidido a encontrar a Yugi y al Kuriboh, caminó sigiloso por las brumas, buscando con cautela la salida. Y pronto la encontró.

Salió fuera de la bruma carmesí, escapando del gélido frío que esta transportaba, pero ... el paisaje que halló frente a él no era lo que esperaba ver:

El lugar en el que se encontraba era mucho más oscuro que antes. Oscuro y muy frió ...

Había mucha niebla en los alrededores, pero era niebla normal y corriente, no como la que acababa de traspasar, la que presentaba fuertes tonos rojizos y escarlatas.

Miró a su alrededor ...

Las casas, los edificios y las calles no eran como antes ... . El estilo de las viviendas, el clima, la vegetación ... eran bastante diferentes. Casi parecía estar en ...

- ... ¿En otra parte del mundo? – dijo para sí mismo, completamente atónito.

Por lo poco que sabía, cuando el cielo cambió de color, esta bruma se propagó no solo por todo el continente sino por todo el planeta. La presencia de la niebla afectaba a todos los aparatos tecnológicos. Pero al parecer esto no era lo único a lo que afectaba ...

¿Podría ser que la niebla afectase a las dimensiones de espacio-tiempo, de modo que cualquier persona o monstruo pudiera 'tele-transportarse' a cualquier ... zona ... o cualquier país del mundo?

- Eso explicaría porque los monstruos se propagaron tan rápido por todo el mundo y casi al mismo tiempo ... – murmuró serio y pensativo- Puede que los artículos milenarios estén en distintas partes del mundo ... así que ... este descubrimiento puede ser bastante ventajoso.

De repente, un pensamiento cruzó su mente.

- Espera ... ¡Espera! ¡_**Siete**_ artículos milenarios! ... ¡_**Siete**_ grietas en el cielo! ... ¡Todo empezó cuando siete grietas en las alturas aparecieron en distintas partes del mundo, expandiendo la bruma y la oscuridad por todo el planeta ...!

Oh, señor ... ¿Cómo no lo vio antes? ¡Las grietas! ¿Puede ser que los artículos milenarios hayan sido la causa?

¡Debía ir y revisar las zonas donde aparecieron esas grietas! ¡Allí, en alguna parte, seguramente hallaría los objetos del milenio! ¡Seguro! ¡Su intuición se lo decía!

Pero ...

¿Por qué reaparecieron estos objetos aquí, ocultando la luz del cielo, y creando este mundo de tinieblas que tanto se parece al reino de las sombras? ¿A qué se refería Malik cuando dijo que algo hicieron mal hace siete años?

Aun no conocía las respuestas a estas preguntas, pero algo le decía que las sabría tarde o temprano, al cumplir con su destino.

- Creo que ahora se lo que debo hacer ... pero ... ¿Debo continuar sin Yugi? – preguntó a la nada, mientras miraba a su alrededor. No había ni rastro del chico de pelo tricolor.

Ryou le llamó de nuevo incansablemente por más de media hora, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano y nadie respondió a su llamada. Registró casas y calles, pero, nuevamente, no halló nada.

- ¿Dónde habrán ido a parar él y el Kuriboh...? ¿Estarán cerca o habrán ido a parar a otr- ...? ¡a-ah!

De repente ...

... su corazón dio un vuelco al percibir una sensación familiar. _Terriblemente familiar_.

La misma sensación que había experimentado por varios días atrás...

Una conexión ...

Una presencia ...

- N-No, ... tú otra vez no ... – masculló casi inteligiblemente.

_No._

_Él no._

_Por favor._

_Otra vez no._

Le sentía muy cerca, no sabía exactamente donde, pero no había duda de que estaba ahí. _Él estaba allí._

Ryou se sobresaltó. Un ruido se oyó a sus espaldas ...

Giró la cabeza hacia atrás tan abruptamente que los tendones de su cuello protestaron adoloridos por el brusco movimiento. Sin embargo, a Ryou poco le importó. Su mente ni siquiera registró el dolor, pues estaba absolutamente llena de la esencia de _**esa**_ presencia.

Palpitaciones en su pecho.

El corazón latiendo vertiginosamente.

Su respiración acelerándose.

El terror reflejado en sus ojos oscuros ...

Pero, al girarse para encarar a su mayor pesadilla ...

... no vio nada.

Se sobresaltó al ver de reojo a algo de color carmesí moviéndose rápidamente por su derecha. Un movimiento fugaz y sutil. Una capa color rojo sangre ondeando en el aire y ocultándose de nuevo entre la niebla ...

Una risotada traviesa pronto hizo eco en sus oídos, y ni siquiera supo de donde provenía.

- ¡TÚ! ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó a la nada, tapando sus oídos con sus manos.

Entonces, echó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, en una dirección al azar. No le importó a donde le llevaba este camino, lo importante era alejarse de _él_.

Corrió y corrió a toda prisa, sin cesar. Y mientras lo hacía, podría jurar que oía pasos tras él. Una figura parecía esconderse entre la niebla y ocultarse bajo las sombras, como un predador de la noche cazando a su presa.

Finalmente, las piernas de Ryou no pudieron soportarlo más y cedieron, agotadas por la ardua carrera y el enorme esfuerzo. Sintió su cuerpo insensible, rígido, e inerte, y cayó de rodillas, bruscamente, como un títere al que de repente le han cortado los hilos y se desploma sin vida contra el suelo.

Jadeaba con fuerza, su pecho moviéndose agitadamente arriba y abajo tratando de recuperar el aire que reclamaban sus pulmones.

Una vez hubo recuperado un poco la compostura, miró a su alrededor con cautela y desconfianza, buscando al ladrón. Le sentía ahí, pero no podía verle y la neblina no ayudaba en nada.

_No vengas_

_No vengas._

_Por favor._

_Aléjate de mí._

Y de repente ...

... En cuestión de un instante, una mano apareció tras su espalda y tapó su boca, de la cual escapó un terrible grito ahogado, cargado de horror, que resonó en la oscura penumbra.

_La presa capturada con éxito ..._ – susurró una voz más sombría que la noche sin luna.

* * *

N/a: Se que todo es muy confuso por el momento, pero las cosas se irán aclarando. Todo tiene su razón de ser en este fic.

Por cierto ... Ya apareció Bakura :D He decidido que tenga el aspecto de Bakura Rey de los Ladrones _p̶o̶r̶q̶u̶e̶ ̶así ̶e̶s̶t̶á̶ ̶buenísimo ̶e̶l̶ ̶c̶a̶b̶r̶ó̶n̶ y-_... eeh ... quiero decir ... porque es lógico pensar que tenga ese aspecto ahora que Zorc está muerto (ya veréis porque).

Asi que ... esta historia puede ser tendershipping o gemshipping, depende de cómo lo mires (aunque yo diría que es un tendershipping)


	5. Dos oscuridades se reunieron con su luz

**Capitulo 5: **

_**Dos oscuridades se reunieron con su luz**_

* * *

Se encontraba de rodillas. Una mano grande apretaba con firmeza su mandíbula, tapando su boca e impidiéndole gritar. En su cuello sentía algo frió y afilado, posiblemente un cuchillo o una daga, haciendo leve presión sobre su fina y pálida piel. El tacto del metal sobre su garganta le hacia sentir nauseas ...

¿O quizás las nauseas las causaba el horrible pensamiento de saber que había vuelto a fallar? ¿Qué había vuelto a caer bajo las garras de este hombre? ¿Se sentía enfermo por saber que, una vez más, este sujeto tenía el control?

Si. Así era. Sentía repulsión por su propia debilidad.

Se sentía decepcionado consigo mismo, y este sentimiento empeoraba al estar frente a Bakura.

No. No quería estar a su lado. Quería a este hombre lejos de él.

Le odia. Le odia. Le odiaba tanto ...

Y entonces ... ¿Por qué...?

¿Por qué el vinculo forzoso que les unía le recibía tan abiertamente, como si le hubiese anhelado durante tanto tiempo? ... ¿Cómo si su ser se hubiera completado, como un puzle inacabado al que alguien coloca la última pieza perdida?

¿Por qué?

Podía sentirlo. La conexión entre Bakura y él se ensanchó y vibró ante la sola presencia de este ladrón. De este parasito. De este monstruo.

¿Cómo era posible?

Sintió entonces la urgente necesidad de ignorar el vinculo y escapar. Pero antes de que hiciera el más mínimo movimiento para tratar de huir, la mano que aprisionaba su boca se movió por debajo de su mentón y le obligó a alzar su cabeza. La inclinó hacia un lado, forzándole a exponer su pálido cuello, en donde el ladrón acomodó mejor su afilada daga.

La sensación del frío metal sobre su garganta mandó un escalofrió por su columna vertebral, y todo su cuerpo tembló ligeramente.

Bakura se acercó, presionando su pecho contra su espalda y asomando la cabeza por el hueco que había entre el cuello y el hombro de Ryou. Una torcida sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

- Vaya, vaya ... Mira lo que encontré. Cabello blanco y piel pálida como el alabastro. – comentó burlón, mientras sus ojos violetas examinaban a Ryou atentamente – Blanco como ... una ovejita ... acorralada por un lobo feroz ~

- ¡Suel-...!

- ¡Ey, ey! – le reprendió seriamente. Su daga presionando duro contra su garganta.- Tranquilo, mocoso. ¿No quieres morir joven, no? ... Entonces baja tus brazos y estate quietecito.

A regañadientes, Ryou le obedeció, sintiendose enfermo por esta sumisión.

Tras esto, Ryou sintió como los agudos ojos de Bakura le observaban fijamente. Examinaron en silencio sus facciones durante lo que pareció una eternidad.

¿Qué diablos estaba mirando tan detalladamente?

Ryou no lo entendía.

Supuso entonces que Bakura tan solo se mostraba intrigado. Después de todo, no se habían visto en siete años, y en ese tiempo, él había cambiado físicamente. Aun tenía una cara bastante aniñada para su edad, pero ahora era un adulto, y como tal, sus rasgos eran un poco más maduros.

¿Podría Bakura sentir curiosidad por algo tan insignificante como esto?

Era ... extraño que así fuera ...

La verdad es que Bakura nunca pareció prestarle la más mínima atención a Ryou. ¿A qué viene este repentino interés?

Y hablando de cosas extrañas ... ¿Por qué Bakura no había interrumpido el vinculo entre ellos?

Normalmente, Bakura bloqueaba la conexión entre ellos, para no compartir pensamientos ni sentimientos. Pero ...ahora, por alguna razón desconocida, Bakura no había hecho ni el más mínimo intento por bloquear este enlace, de modo que la afluencia de emociones era íntima y reciproca. Es decir, Bakura podía sentir el miedo y la desesperación de Ryou ... mientras que Ryou podía sentir un cúmulo de emociones emanando de la mente de Bakura, como ... ¿Qué era eso? Un atisbo de... ¿confusión? ¿curiosidad? ¿duda?

Todo esto era tan extraño. Ryou no te entendía absolutamente nada.

Nada era como antes ...

Antes no podía sentir a Bakura, ni mentalmente ni físicamente.

Pero ahora, podía percibir esas emociones que llegaban por medio del enlace ... y ...

Y-Y ... definitivamente, podía sentir esa mano sujetando su mentón. Y el calor emanando de un cuerpo real y palpable ... Y el roce suave de esos finos cabellos sobre su hombro.

Podía sentirlo. Era real. Era físico y material. Un cuerpo de carne y hueso contra el suyo ...

Pero ... ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Bakura era un espíritu sin cuerpo. Él había muerto. ¿No es así?

¿Entonces qué significa esto?

¿Por qué está aquí?

¿Por qué tiene un cuerpo propio y por qué tiene este aspecto? La misma apariencia que tenía hace cinco mil años ... la misma que Yugi tantas veces le describió en todas esas ocasiones en la que conversaban sobre el pasado.

Con ese pelo ...

Esos ojos ...

Esas facciones, tan idénticas a las suyas y a la vez tan distintas ...

- Tú ... – susurró Bakura cerca de su oído. Al instante, la mente de Ryou quedó en blanco y olvido completamente las anteriores preguntas que habían rondado su mente.

Ryou tragó saliva, nervioso ...

Bakura le iba a decir algo ...

Esperaba cualquier cosa. Una amenaza, un insulto, un chantaje ...

Pero nunca imaginó esto:

- Tú ... ¿Quién diablos eres?

...

Ryou quedó congelado, casi literalmente. En su pecho, su corazón palpitó dolorosamente.

Bakura no tenía ni idea de quién era. Ryou había estado pensando en él durante siete años. Había estado atormentado por su recuerdo durante SIETE AÑOS. _¿Y ÉL NI SIQUIERA LE RECONOCÍA? ¿Tan poca cosa era para él?_

Un dolor se expandió por su pecho, devorando su corazón, y despertando en él una ira que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

- Tú cara ... me suena ... de algo ... – continuó Bakura, sin darse cuenta de que sus palabras eran como brasas que avivaban las llamas de furia que crecían en el alma de Ryou.

Temblando de pura rabia, el menor hizo un rápido movimiento con la cabeza y mordió la mano de su captor.

Bakura, pillado por sorpresa, no pudo reaccionar a tiempo. Aulló de dolor y dejó caer la daga al suelo. Ryou aprovechó esta oportunidad de oro para escapar del agarre de su otro yo.

Sin embargo no tuvo mucha suerte en su huida. Bakura pronto volvió en sí, y le empujó contra el suelo antes de que pudiera incorporarse. Inmediatamente después, se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Con una sola mano, el ladrón se las arregló para sujetar ambas muñecas contra la espalda. De este modo, Ryou quedó boca-abajo, inmovilizado contra el suelo, con sus muñecas firmemente sujetas y la daga de vuelta a su cuello.

El menor se retorció duramente, ignorando la presión de la daga contra su piel. Gritó, pataleó, y se retorció contra el agarre del ladrón, resistiéndose a él tercamente, aunque supiera que no iba a poder liberarse.

- ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eres muy molesto! – gruñó Bakura, sus ojos brillando amenazantes - ¡Estate quieto de una vez!

En respuesta, Ryou giró la cabeza todo lo que pudo y en esa incómoda posición le dirigió una mirada de rencor. Sin darse cuenta, a través de la conexión que les unía, envió una oleada de indignación, rabia, y ... un fuerte sentimiento de pena y tristeza, ... el sentimiento de haber sido herido en lo más hondo de su corazón ...

Bakura, al recibir estas emociones hizo una mueca y lo miró confundido.

- ¿Qu- ...?

- ¿Qué quien soy? ¡Soy el chico al que arruinaste la vida! – interrumpió furioso, al borde de las lagrimas. Se sentía profundamente lastimado.- ¿Y ni siquiera te acuerdas de mí? ... ¡Justo cuando pienso que no puedes caer más bajo, vas y me sorprendes aun más! ¡Eres despreciable! ¡Yugi y el faraón debieron haberte eliminado por completo cuando te fusionaste con Zorc hace siete años! ¡Tú e-...!

- ¿De qué mierda estás hablando, mocoso? – reclamó con una ira capaz acallar al mismísimo diablo - ¿Y quién puñetas es Yugi y qué tiene que ver con el faraón?

Ryou abrió la boca para decir algo, pero quedó mudo cuando su mente registró lo que el ladrón acababa de preguntar ...

Volvió a mirar a los ojos a Bakura, esta vez no con rencor, sino con pura sorpresa y confusión.

- Tú ... ¿N-No recuerdas ... a Yugi ... ni la batalla de hace siete años?

Se produjo entonces un silencio extremadamente incomodo. Bakura le fulminaba con la mirada y Ryuo no podía apartar sus ojos de esas furiosas orbes violetas.

La ardiente ira de esos ojos se fue disipando ... poco a poco ...

... hasta que finalmente, tan solo lucían ausentes, tan fríos y distantes como la Luna.

Tras esta larga pausa, Bakura apartó la daga de su cuello. La guardó bajo la capa y sacó en su lugar un largo trozo de tela, con el que ató con fuerza las muñecas de Ryou. El menor masculló adolorido, pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de que una gruesa mordaza cubriera su boca.

- Lo último que recuerdo ... – dijo Bakura sombríamente, más para sí mismo que para Ryou. – ... es haber despertado al gran demonio, escondido en las entrañas de Kul Emna, y haberle dado mi alma y mi cuerpo con tal de cumplir con la venganza que llevo esperando toda mi vida. Todo lo que sigue después ... no es más que una maraña de recuerdos confusos y borrosos.

* * *

- ¡Ryou! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Kuriii!

Yugi y el pequeño Kuriboh (cada cual a su manera) llamaron al albino perdido incontables veces, pero el esfuerzo que realizaron por encontrarle fue en vano. Al final, lo único que consiguieron fue dar vueltas en círculo y acabar perdidos en medio de la nada.

Ahora, se hallaban en un lugar extraño. A juzgar por el aspecto de los alrededores, Yugi podría jurar que se encontraban en algún país occidental, por lo que supuso que la niebla roja los había "tele-transportado" de alguna forma a este inhóspito lugar. Un área invadida por tinieblas, cuya única iluminación provenía de los rayos de luz carmesí que se filtraban entre las espesas nubes, tan negras como el carbón.

- Este ambiente da miedo ... Es como si de repente solo existieran dos colores, el negro de la noche y el rojo de la sangre – Susurró un preocupado Yugi al contemplar el paisaje que le rodeaba.

- Buaaghhahah – Lloriqueó el asustadizo Kuriboh, que abandonó su preciado asiento encima de su cabeza y corrió a esconderse por debajo de su camisa, justo en la zona del abdomen.

-¡O-Oye, sal de ahí!

Trató de sacarse de encima a la criatura, pero, como siempre, el Kuriboh se había pegado a él como una lapa y resultaba imposible despegarlo.

Yugi suspiró.

- Está bien. Está bien. Quédate ahí si quieres.

De repente, el gruñido de su estomago le recordó que no había desayunado.

- Dudo mucho que la momia y Bakura nos hubieran dado una pausa para desayunar juntitos, en amor y compaña ... ¿No crees Kuriboh?

- Kuriiiii ~

- Jaja. Tú también tienes hambre, ¿no? ... Lo siento. Toda mi comida estaba en la mochila ... y tuvimos que dejarla atrás. Por suerte, tuve la precaución de guardar el móvil en el bolsillo antes de acostarme, por si Malik volvía a llamar. – dio unas pequeñas palmadas al bolsillo derecho para confirmar lo que acababa de decir. – Sin embargo, aparte de el móvil, lo he perdido todo. Ya no tenemos provisiones.

- Owww~ - gruñó entristecido, aun escondido debajo de la camisa de Yugi.

- No te preocupes. Debe haber comida en alguna de estas cas- ¡Ah! – Yugi contuvo el aliento. Las palabras quedaron retenidas en su garganta al sentir una nueva sensación.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en el pecho.

- S-Siento ... un poder. Magia oscura ...

Sin siquiera pensar, comenzó a correr hacia la fuente de energía. Su cuerpo parecía moverse por sí mismo.

Sentía una ráfaga de oscuridad arañando su piel con cada paso que daba, como garras invisibles tratando de retenerle.

Tosió. El aire se volvía cada vez más denso. El oxigeno cada vez más difícil de conseguir.

Tras varios pasos más, parecía que lo único que respiraba era veneno.

Aun así, siguió adelante. Su instinto le decía que lo hiciera.

Temblando de pies a cabeza, finalmente llegó a su destino y paró en seco su precipitada carrera. Ante sus asombrados ojos se alzaba en los cielos una enorme mancha ...

... una grieta ...

Su envergadura era enorme. Su color era el rojo vivo. Casi parecía un corte sangrante en medio del cielo.

- Es una de l-las ... g-grietas que trajo la oscuridad al mundo – Dijo jadeando. La energía oscura que dominaba esta zona estaba drenando todas sus fuerzas. No debía permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, o sería absorbido por las sombras.

Debía irse ya.

Pero justo cuando pensó en hacerlo, algo captó su atención. Arriba, muy arriba, en medio de la grieta, flotaba algo. Estaba tan lejos que prácticamente era imposible distinguir lo que era. Tan solo parecía un punto ligeramente brillante en el cielo.

- Esta sensación ... – susurró ausente, mirando fijamente a ese puntito levitando en las alturas. Cuanto más lo miraba, más fuerte se sentía, en medio de las tinieblas, la leve y reconfortante esencia de su otro yo. Atem ...

Atem ...

Su Atem ...

...

De pronto, supo con certeza que era ese punto en el cielo.

- El puzzle milenario ...

Si, sin duda. Ese tenía que ser el puzzle milenario. Solo y únicamente _ese_ objeto podría desprender esa oscuridad, y la vez, estar impregnado con la esencia del faraón, que vivió en él por más de cinco mil años.

Mientras observaba al objeto que una vez perteneció a Atem, Yugi embozó una triste y nostálgica sonrisa. Por fin, había encontrado uno de los artículos milenarios, y no uno cualquiera, sino el que más añoranza le traía.

Ahora el problema era como alcanzarlo ...

El objeto estaba muy lejos de su alcance, brillando como una estrella en lo alto del firmamento. Tan lejos, tan lejos en la inmensidad, que ni siquiera podía soñar con poderlo alcanzar.

Tal y como estaba ... Atem...

... lejos, muy lejos de la realidad. Ni siquiera podía soñar con poderlo alcanzar ...

Ni siquiera podía esperar volverlo a ver, jamás. Ni siquiera soñar con poderle tocar.

Su triste y nostálgica sonrisa se ensanchó dolorosamente ... No debió hacerse ilusiones ... Y es que, por un momento, al sentir la débil esencia de su otro yo, se había emocionado, pensando que quizás él había vuelto, que había regresado a su lado.

Que iluso de su parte ...

No podía esperar. No podía soñar. Si lo hacía, solo crearía débiles esperanzas destinadas al fracaso. Lo sabía. Sabía que no debía tener esperanzas. Que él no iba a volver ... y aun así ... aun ... así ...

...

Llevó una mano a su pecho.

El recuerdo de su otro yo, al que nunca volvería a ver, llenó de tristeza su corazón. Las tinieblas que le rodeaban se regocijaron ante su pena.

Sintió la oscuridad arremolinándose a su alrededor, espesando el aire que respiraba. Su cuerpo sudaba en frio, y temblaba levemente. Apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

No debía permanecer más en este lugar. Si lo hacía iba a morir. Pero ... había tan lejos ... el artículo milenario estaba allí, y no deseaba irse sin él. Si tan solo pudiera volar y llegar hasta ...

¡OH! Espera ...

¡Kuriboh!

- K-Kuriboh ... n-necesito tu ayuda, por favor.

Kuriboh asomó la cabeza por debajo de su camisa y le miró expectante. La oscuridad no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo. Después de todo, él era un monstruo del reino de las sombras. Esto no era nada para él.

-Kuriboh. Tú puedes flotar en el aire ... p-por favor ...vuela hasta allá lo más rápido ... que puedas, y ... t-tráeme ese objeto brillante. – suplicó entrecortadamente.

Kuriboh asintió vigorosamente, sin darse cuenta del mal estado en el que se encontraba su compañero. Voló raudo hacia su objetivo, mientras tarareaba inocentemente una alegre melodía. Y así desapareció en la lejanía, volviendo a aparecer cinco minutos después, con el puzle milenario entre sus pequeñas patitas.

Yugi apenas era consciente de su alrededor, pues la falta de aire le estaba impidiendo permanecer cuerdo y pensar con claridad. Su cuerpo parecía pesar toneladas, al igual que sus parpados. Estaba de pie, pero se tambaleaba de un lado a otro, incapaz de mantenerse erguido.

Al darse cuenta de que Kuriboh al fin regresaba, alzó sus brazos hacia él desesperadamente, esperando tocar ese artículo milenario ... esperando sostener entre sus brazos a esa leve esencia de Atem. No era realmente Atem, pero era su esencia ... era un consuelo para su alma incompleta. Era lo más cerca que podría estar del faraón ... jamás ...

Extendió sus manos todo cuanto pudo, ansioso por rozarlo con la yema de sus dedos. La presencia de Atem cada vez más cerca. Su corazón latiendo como loco, lleno de sentimientos difíciles de descifrar.

Sus brazos alzó ...

Pero ... irónicamente, no pudo alcanzarlo. Sus dedos, a escasos centímetros del puzle, no llegaron ni a rozarlo, pues sus piernas cedieron en el último momento. Las nauseas apoderándose de él.

Cayó bruscamente contra el suelo, desplomándose sin fuerzas.

- Atem ... – susurró con voz ronca ye infinitamente abatida.

Que irónico ...

... Definitivamente ... _Ni siquiera podía soñar con poderlo alcanzar ..._

* * *

Yugi despertó desorientado. Se fue incorporando lentamente para evitar que el ligero mareo que sufría se agravara.

Cuando consiguió sentarse sin tambalearse hacia los lados, miró a su alrededor y vio que se encontraba en otro lugar, lejos de la grieta que había visto anteriormente en el cielo. Alejado de la influencia de la oscuridad, Yugi ahora se sentía mucho mejor. Podía respirar correctamente y su cuerpo ya no se sentía débil.

- ¡Kurii ~! – lloriqueó su amiguito peludo claramente preocupado. Se encontraba sobre su estomago, y había conseguido empapar por completo su camisa con sus gruesos lagrimones.

- Kuriboh ... ¿Me desmayé, verdad?

Kuriboh asintió.

- ¿Tienes el puzle milenario?

Nuevamente, Kuriboh asintió.

- Ya veo ... gracias por haberme sacado de allí ... no hubiera podido hacerlo solo.

Y esta vez, Kuriboh no asintió. Le miró confundido y negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ... Si tú no me sacaste entonces quie- ...

- Yugi ... – una voz se oyó a su espaldas. Profunda y misteriosa. Una voz digna de un dios ...

En ese preciso instante, el mundo pareció detenerse ante los ojos de Yugi. No había viento acariciando su rostro, ni suelo en el que tumbarse, ni nauseas, ni oscuridad, ... nada. Solo una voz. Esa voz.

"_No"- _pensó para sí.

"_No debes tener falsas esperanzas"_

"_Solo te harán daño"_

"_No es él"_

"_Él no volverá ..."_

"_Estás solo ..."_

- Yugi ... mírame ...

Yugi amplió sus ojos, su visión volviéndose borrosa por las lagrimas que ni siquiera sabía que estaba reteniendo. Su corazón comenzó a latir con el más sublime éxtasis.

Lentamente, con su cuerpo temblando como un flan, se giró muy lentamente hacia atrás.

Y allí, tan hermoso como siempre, se hallaba el rey de Egipto, Atem. Su túnica ondeando elegante, como si esta bailara con el viento. Múltiples adornos de oro adornando su cuerpo, el dorado acentuando su bronceada piel. Sus ojos rojizos como rubís reflejando la ternura y el cariño más grandes del mundo.

Ternura y cariño solo dirigidas hacia él.

Atem sonrió.

- Te he echado mucho, muchísimo de menos, Yugi ...

Desde ese preciso instante, Yugi no supo cuando se levantó.

No supo cuando fue el momento exacto en el que abrió sus brazos desesperadamente.

No tenía ni idea de cuándo se abalanzó sobre el faraón ...

Lo único que supo con toda seguridad es que estaba abrazando el cálido cuerpo de Atem, estrechándolo fuertemente contra el suyo. Le rodeó con sus brazos, no dispuesto a dejarlo ir jamás. No dispuesto a dejar escapar su calor, su aroma, su tacto ... todo su ser, que ahora le rodeaba y le reconfortaba.

Sentía que de un momento a otro explotaría de alegría en aquel abrazo.

Yugi hundió su rostro sonrojado entre el hueco que había entre ese cuello bronceado y su hombro.

Y lloró desconsoladamente.

- Soñé que te podría alcanzar ... - susurró débilmente, su voz cargada de puro sentimiento. – Y ... _Te alcance ..._


	6. Una luz se dejó acariciar por oscuridad

El anterior reencuentro de Yugi y Atem fue mucho más dulce que el de Bakura y Ryou, ¿no? _(cosa bastante irónica si tenemos en cuenta que la ultima pareja se llama tendershipping xD)_. Pero bueno ... es comprensible, porque esta historia empieza desde el final de la serie, y recordemos que al final de la serie Yugi y Atem eran íntimos amigos _(muy íntimos ~)_, pero Bakura y Ryou ni siquiera eran socios o compañeros. Es lógico que la relación tendershipping empiece siendo algo oscura y angs, y luego, con los dialogos y la interacción de los personajes, la relación entre ambos vaya creciendo y desarrollándose hasta convertirse en algo mejor. :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**

_**Una luz se dejó acariciar por su oscuridad**_

- Mentiroso, mentiroso, mentiroso – gritaba el chico de cabellos blancos como la nieve, chillando a pleno pulmón, mientras tironeaba de sus ataduras. Llevaba las manos atadas al frente y una soga a modo de correa, cuyo extremo sostenía un infame ladrón.

Ryou no paraba de patalear, bramar, y por supuesto, tironear de la cuerda que le mantenía junto a su captor.

Por otro lado, Bakura tan solo se dedicaba a mirarle con ojos entrecerrados en profunda irritación.

- No te creo. ¡Solo finges que no te acuerdas! ¡Mentiroso!

- Deja ya de ser tan molesto. ¿Te importaría callarte de una vez? – se quejó El Rey de los Ladrones. - Te pongo la mordaza y no paras de gimotear. Te quito la mordaza y te pones a chillar como un becerro.

- ¿C-Como un qué? – reclamó ligeramente ofendido, dejando al fin su infructífera lucha y encarando a su captor.

- Como un becerro.- recalcó Bakura con un tonito de mofa en su voz – Cosa bastante irónica, ya que, como te dije antes, pareces una ovejita que acaba de caer en las fauces de un lobo~

La sonrisa burlona que embozó Bakura provocó un mayor enojo en el menor, que sintió su cara arder de pura vergüenza y humillación.

- ¡N-No t-te metas conmigo!

- ¿Por qué no? Es divertido~

Ryou no dijo nada más. Simplemente se quedó mirando receloso, con el ceño profundamente fruncido, al tipo que ahora se encontraba frente a él sonriendo maliciosamente.

Este Bakura era, sin duda alguna, sumamente molesto. Sin embargo, a pesar de que seguía siendo muy peligroso ... había algo en él. Algo distinto. No destilaba el mismo tipo de maldad que Ryou había tenido que soportar varios años atrás. Esto ... dejaba al menor sumamente confundido, sin saber exactamente cómo actuar frente a él.

- Vamos. – dijo finalmente Bakura, sin borrar de su cara esa molesta sonrisa. Empezó a caminar, dándole un tirón a la cuerda para que Ryou le siguiera. – Debemos buscar refugio. ¿No querrás que nos quedemos aquí, no?

- ¡No quiero quedarme aquí ni en ningún lado contigo, sucio mentiroso!

- No sé de qué estás hablando, mocoso molesto.

- ¡No trates de esquivar el tema! – le reprochó indignado. - Dime, ¿realmente no recuerdas nada? ¿Y qué quisiste decir antes con eso de "El gran demonio"? ¿Te refieres a Zorc? ¿Qu-..? ¡Eh!

Sintió un firme tirón, y antes siquiera de que pudiera articular palabra, fue abruptamente silenciado. Bakura le había atraído hacia él de un tirón y había colocado uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios. El gentil roce, tan sutil y suave, contrastaba brutalmente con la mirada rebelde y salvaje que el ladrón le dirigía.

- Este no es el mejor lugar para ponerse a conversar, mocoso. No cuando hay monstruos rondando la zona. Primero a buscar escondite. Luego, ya hablaremos. ¿Está bien?

Mientras escuchaba estas palabras, orbes brillantes que parecían centellear en diversos tonos violetas se clavaron de pronto sobre los suyos. Ryou asintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de esos ojos ...

Una sonrisa maliciosa y sumamente cautivadora se extendió por el rostro moreno de su captor.

-Entonces, adelante. Vámonos de aquí y busquemos refugio.

Y así mismo lo hicieron.

Buscaron cobijo dentro de una de las muchas casas que había por la zona. Ahora, todas estas viviendas estaban abandonadas, ya que la gran mayoría de la gente se había mudado a uno de los muchos campamentos de refugiados que instaló el ejército a lo largo de todo el mundo. Se decía que estos campamentos eran un lugar seguro, pero esas afirmaciones no eran más que falsas patrañas, pues cualquier monstruo de gran tamaño podría hacer añicos cualquiera de esos campamentos.

Sea como sea, el hecho de que la gente emigrara hacia esos campamentos benefició enormemente a Bakura y Ryou, pues no tendrían que acampar en la calle, sino que tan solo tendrían que "tomar prestada" una de las muchas casas en desuso. Todas estas viviendas estaban cerradas con llave, pero a Bakura le costó menos de un minuto forzar la cerradura de una de ellas. Le costó aun muchísimo menos acomodarse felizmente en el mullido sofá de la salita, con los pies sobre la mesa, tan ricamente sentado como si estuviera en su propia casa.

Ryou miró atónito su falta de modales, pero no dijo nada al respecto. En su lugar, se puso a pensar en sí debería sentarse también, o simplemente permanecer de pie. Después de todo, sentarse justo al lado de su peligroso e imprevisible captor no era precisamente la idea más brillante de su vida.

De repente, su reflexión fue interrumpida por Bakura, quien pareció haber leído su mente, cosa que en parte era cierta, debido al vinculo que les unía.

- ¿Vas a sentarte o tengo que dar un tirón a la cuerda y sentarte yo mismo? – preguntó Bakura rudamente, como siempre solía hacer.

Ryou dudó unos instantes ... pero finalmente se sentó.

Un extraño silencio inundó el ambiente a partir de ahí. Un tenso silencio cargado de interrogantes y preguntas sin respuesta.

Ryou se removió incomodo, sin saber que decir. Tenía mil y un preguntas en mente, pero no sabía cuál de ellas formular primero ni como reaccionaria Bakura ante ellas.

A parte de eso, se sentía sumamente extraño y nervioso ... ya que ...

... Estar aquí sentado, con su mitad oscura en carne y hueso ... Era, definitivamente, una situación que nunca pensó que ocurriría.

Finalmente, tomó una bocanada de aire, e intentando dejar a un lado su nerviosismo, habló todo lo más alto y claro que pudo:

- ¿Por qué? – su pregunta pareció resonar contra las paredes, y desquebrajar de golpe el profundo silencio que invadía la habitación.

Bakura ni le miró, pero frunció el ceño profundamente. Parecía haber percibido el grado de incomodidad que estaba sintiendo Ryou, y al parecer, él también había empezado a sentirse incomodo y molesto. Tras breves instantes, se dignó a dar una vaga respuesta:

- ¿El qué?

-¿Por qué me tienes cautivo? ¿Por qué nos atacaste a Yugi y a mí? ¿Por qué estás vivo? ... ¿Por qué .. dices que no recuerdas nada? ¿Por-...?

- Calla ya. - interrumpió el ladrón. -Suficientes preguntas, ¿no crees?

- ¡Necesito saber! – protestó el albino visiblemente alterado. Realmente necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber por qué este hombre siempre volvía a él, tanto en sueños como en la vida real. Simplemente quería entender por qué el destino le condenaba a mantenerle a su lado. ¿Por qué no parecía alcanzar la felicidad sin él? ... Era simplemente frustrante.

Al no recibir respuesta por parte de Bakura, todo quedó de nuevo en silencio. Tenso e incomodo silencio.

Ryou trató de nuevo, esta vez utilizando un tono más sereno que influyese a Bakura a responder. Su voz suave y reconfortante, como la gentil brisa del viento en calma, desvaneció el silencio que reinaba en la sala:

- Al menos, dime ... ¿Es verdad que no te acuerdas de nada?

- Ya lo he dicho. – replicó Bakura, aun irritado. Al parecer, hablar de este tema le ponía de muy mal humor. - No recuerdo más que flashes borrosos.

- ¿Y qué recuerdas claramente?

- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo? – dijo rudamente, utilizando su pregunta como si fuese una respuesta. – Son mis recuerdos. Es mi pasado, no el tuyo.

- Bakura ... por favor ... Necesito saberlo ... – Y mientras murmuraba esto, Ryou envió involuntariamente una punzada de dolor a través del enlace.

Bakura recibió este sentimiento con expresión absolutamente ilegible, como quien coloca una máscara en su rostro impidiendo que los demás reconozcan sus verdaderas emociones. Finalmente, tras lo que pareció una eternidad, Bakura habló, con voz ronca y a paso lento, como si le costase un gran esfuerzo pronunciar cada una de las palabras que salían de su boca.

Ryou, que realmente no se esperaba que Bakura cediera, escuchó asombrado lo que el mayor comenzó a confesarle:

- Los únicos recuerdos que se mantienen intactos son los que tengo desde mi niñez hasta ... hasta el momento en el que me encontré con el gran demonio, que estaba oculto en el interior de un templo situado en medio de la aldea que me vio nacer. Allí, en ese templo, él apareció ante mí ... j-justo en el momento en el que iba a morir desangrado, con la daga de un guardia del faraón clavada en mi pecho, ... justo cuando ya no había salida ... cuando todos mis intentos por destruir al faraón habían fracasado ... cuando todo era ...oscuridad ... – murmuró con voz sombría e ira contenida. Cada palabra, cada silaba pronunciada, iba cargada de un profundo sentimiento de odio, y un atisbo de soledad que arduamente trataba de ocultar.

Pesar.

Dolor.

Soledad.

Pura oscuridad ...

Ryou le escuchó hablar, casi hipnotizado, mirándole directamente a la cara. Sin embargo, Bakura giró la cabeza, cada vez más enojado, evitando la mirada fija de Ryou.

- Ni siquiera sé porqué te estoy diciendo esto. – soltó abruptamente con desdén.

Era obvio que nunca había contado su pasado a nadie de esta forma, tan sincera, dejando entrever levemente sus emociones. Probablemente, era por eso por lo que estaba cada vez más y más enojado, hasta el punto de empezar a ser peligroso. Su voz había comenzado a mostrar un odio atroz y un grave sentimiento de ironía y desprecio.

Pero Ryou ignoró estas emociones negativas y siguió indagando incautamente en busca de respuestas. Se armó de coraje y habló, sin apartar sus ojos de esas místicas orbes violetas, que encerraban tanto dolor bajo esas pupilas oscuras que destellaban puro odio:

- El gran demonio ... Definitivamente, te refieres a Zorc ...

Las siguientes palabras que pronunció Bakura dejaron en shock al menor:

- Él fue mi salvador ...

Ryou reprimió una mueca de sorpresa y disgusto.

- ¿Salvador? – preguntó lleno de indignación y asco. El ser que casi destruyó el mundo sin importarle cuantos inocentes eliminase, el ser que casi mata a Yugi y sus amigos ... ¿Un salvador? La sola idea le ponía enfermo. Absolutamente _enfermo_.

El shock de esta declaración nubló su mente, y de sus labios escaparon descuidadamente todos sus pensamientos:

- ¿Salvador ese monstruo detestable? ¿ESTÁS LOCO? ¡Definitivamente eres un iluso o has perdido el juicio si realmente crees que ese bicho asqueroso puede ser algún tipo de héroe!

Tras estas palabras, la furia de Bakura finalmente estalló. Sus ojos brillaban con una ira que ni la más temida de las bestias podría igualar.

- ¡Silencio! ¿Qué sabrás tú sobre él o sobre mí, estúpido mocoso? – su grito de rabia resonó en todos los rincones de la habitación.

- ¡Se que sois un par de monstruos detestables, y eso es suficiente! – respondió Ryou, invadido por la misma ira irrefrenable.

Bakura, ahora más cabreado que antes, se inclinó sobre Ryou. Al final, ambos acabaron tumbados sobre el sofá, forcejeando, con Bakura sobre Ryou agarrándole el cuello de la camisa. Bakura se acercó alarmantemente cerca, hablándole amenazadoramente a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

- ¡Para ti será un monstruo, pero para mí fue un rayo de luz! ¡De esperanza! ¡El único que me brindó la oportunidad de cumplir con la venganza que llevo planeando toda una vida! – replicó destilando rabia por todos los poros de su piel.

Ryou le miró inmensamente sorprendido en un principio, sobresaltado por esta declaración e intimidado por la salvaje mirada que esos agudos ojos le lanzaban. Sin embargo, su sorpresa se fue desvaneciendo, y sus ojos se volvieron fríos como témpanos de hielo, su expresión inmutable e inteligible. Largos minutos pasaron, hasta que la voz inquietantemente serena y distante de Ryou resonó suavemente en la habitación.

- Durante todos estos años, he estado hablando mucho con Yugi sobre Zorc ... y sobre ti – le confesó con voz susurrante, sin dejar de mirar fijamente a Bakura, quien inesperadamente empezó a serenarse levemente al escuchar su voz, tan pausada y fría. – Zorc no era un salvador, ni un rayo de luz, ni de esperanza. Él era pura oscuridad. Pura maldad y egoísmo. Deseaba sumir al mundo en tinieblas, para así poder gobernarlo tal y como gobernaba el reino de las sombras. Para conseguir ese objetivo ... te utilizó, como ... una marioneta, y te convirtió en un monstruo tan horrible como él mismo. Prometió darte la venganza que siempre quisiste, y así, tú aceptaste unirte a él y formar un solo ser. Contigo de su parte, él ganaría un cuerpo por el que moverse por este mundo al que pensaba sumir en sombras ... .Pero el faraón le derrotó. Cinco mil años después, yo recibí un regalo de mi padre. Un anillo ... _El anillo milenario_, en el que se encontraba una entidad llamada: _Yami Bakura_ ... es decir, tú y una porción de Zorc ... fusionados.

Tras una pausa, Ryou llevó las manos a su estomagó y, con cierta dificultad debido a las ataduras de sus muñecas, subió su camiseta todo cuanto pudo, rebelando un torso marcado por cinco cicatrices que formaban un semicírculo.

– Me hiciste daño ... – susurró clavando sus ojos marrón chocolate directamente sobre los de Bakura, quien le escuchaba atentamente sin mostrar expresión alguna. – Me hiciste mucho daño y ... me obligaste a hacer cosas que nunca quise. Utilizaste mi cuerpo como una marioneta.

Bakura no dijo nada. Ni siquiera se movió.

Ryou continuó. El tono de su voz en ese punto se volvió ligeramente inestable. Su voz dejó de ser tan fría y apagada, para mostrar una profunda tristeza que Bakura encontró imposible de ignorar. Algo en el interior de Bakura se estremecía al escucharle.

-Pero eso también lo hizo Zorc ... ¿no es así? ... Él también usó tu cuerpo ... también te hizo daño ...– declaró Ryou tristemente. – He estado pensando en esto desde hace siete años ... siete largos años. Sé que no debería decirle esto a un "enemigo" pero, sinceramente, ya no sé si debería sentir rencor hacia ti ... o si ... debería sentir ... compasión ... y entendimiento.

Una mano grande y suave sobre su mejilla interrumpió sus palabras, dirigidas más hacia sí mismo que hacia Bakura. El suave tacto de unos dedos acariciando su piel dejaron al menor sumamente desconcertado.

Al alzar la vista vio a Bakura, con su mano extendida, tocando su mejilla. El mayor miraba fijamente hacia un lado para esquivar el cruce de sus miradas mientras tocaba gentilmente el rostro del albino. Bakura parecía algo incomodo y agitado al realizar este gesto, aunque trataba de ocultarlo con una expresión amarga.

Su cálida mano se alejó de la mejilla del menor muy lentamente, con cierta torpeza. Era obvio que Bakura no estaba acostumbrado a los toques suaves o las caricias dirigidas a otras personas.

Este toque ...

Esta caricia inexperta ...

¿Era esta su torpe forma de decir _'lo siento' _o_ 'siento haberte hecho daño'_?

- ¿El faraón le derrotó? – preguntó el mayor bruscamente, quizás queriendo cambiar de tema para dejar atrás el incomodo momento anterior y condenarlo al olvido.

- S-Si ... El faraón le derrotó, no una sino dos veces. – su voz tembló ligeramente, pero aun así continuó hablando. - Con ... c-con esas dos victorias, el faraón, supuestamente, debería haberte eliminado a ti también ... ya que te uniste a Zorc por completo, en alma y cuerpo. ... Sin embargo ... estás ... a-aquí.

- No recuerdo nada de eso ...

- Bueno. Entonces ... supongo que ... quizás no mientes. – dijo el menor al mirar a esos ojos violetas y no ver nada más que sinceridad en ellos. - Puede que cuando mataron a Zorc, tú alma fue "limpiada". La esencia de Zorc se fue y solo quedaste tú tal y cómo eras antes de la fusión ...

- ¿Es por eso por lo que ...? – preguntó con voz serena, casi en susurro. Todo rastro de ira se había desvanecido.

- S-Si ... quizás por eso perdiste todos los recuerdos que tenías cuando tú y él estabais fusionados como una sola entidad.

- No los perdí todos. – corrigió Bakura muy seriamente tras una breve pausa. - Recuerdo flashes borrosos. Recuerdo ... al anillo milenario. A ... A un niño de cabellos blancos como la nieve. Recuerdo ... _recuerdo tu voz._ – confesó finalmente, sin llegar a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Mi voz?

- Tú voz me guió hasta ti.

-¿M-Mi voz ... Q-Qué?

- Al despertar en este mundo, oí tu voz a través de esta especie de ... conexión ... que tenemos. Y esta conexión me llevó hasta ti y hasta el idiota parecido al faraón. Pensé que esta especie de enlace era algún tipo de hechizo o brujería que me habíais lanzado. Así que quise capturarte para averiguar más ... pero ...

- ¿Pero?

- Pero ahora creo que estaba equivocado. Esto no es magia. Es ... otra cosa. Esta conexión es distinta, me atrae hacia ti y se vuelve más fuerte cuando estoy contigo ... Y ... Me confunde ... – confesó en un hilo de voz. Finalmente, dejó de esquivar la mirada y la unió con la de Ryou - Tú me confundes ...

Ojos lilas de belleza letalmente seductora lanzaron una mirada aguda directamente sobre Ryou.

- E-Es ... es solo ... – balbuceó, inexplicablemente no podía apartar la mirada de ese rostro moreno a escasos centímetros del suyo. – Es ... u-una conexión que se creó porque t-tú estuviste dentro de mí ...

Oh Dios ...

... que terriblemente _mal _sonó lo que acababa de decir.

- ¡Q-Quiero d-decir! ... Ah ... c-cuando estuviste utilizando mi cuerp- ... ¡No! ...Q-Quiero decir, ... cuando estabas en mi interior ... c-cuando ... ¡Cuando tu espíritu vivía en mi cuerpo! – habló Ryou atropelladamente, sin siquiera saber bien lo que estaba diciendo. La cercanía del mayor le estaba poniendo nervioso, y lo peor era que Bakura no parecía tener la más mínima intención de separarse, a pesar de que esta cercanía exagerada era totalmente innecesaria. Sus narices casi se rozaban la una con la otra. Sus alientos chocaban y se entremezclaban. Y sus cuerpos, aunque no se tocaban, se mantenían en una posición realmente comprometedora: tumbados contra el sofá, con Bakura a horcajadas sobre el nervioso Ryou, quien seguía con sus muñecas firmemente atadas y la camisa subida más allá del pecho, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo.

En resumen ... la situación era ... por no decir otra cosa, bastante _'peculiar'_. Cuando ambos estaban discutiendo, esta posición no parecía tan extraña, pero ahora que estaban hablando en un tono mucho más calmado, todo parecía diferente.

- S-Si. Cuando ... cuando tu espíritu vivía en mi cuerpo.- volvió a repetir el menor tratando de no tartamudear.

-... – silencio por parte de Bakura ...

- ...- silencio por parte de Ryou.

- ... – más silencio por parte de Bakura.

- ... – Ryou deseando que la tierra se abra y se lo trague enterito .. sin sal ni nada ...

- Ya veo ... – susurró al fin el Rey de Los Ladrones en tono enigmático y pensativo. Mientras, Ryou estaba demasiado ocupado reprochándose a sí mismo para poder escuchar esa vaga respuesta.

"_¡Maldita sea! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido! ¡Estúpido!" – _se decía a sí mismo.

¿Acaso las sombras que cubrían el mundo le habían podrido su cerebro? ¡Nunca quiso insinuar nada vergonzoso! ¡Y mucho menos frente a ESTE tipo!

- ¿Q-Qué pretendes hacer ahora conmigo? – preguntó nervioso tratando de cambiar el tema, pero casi se atragantó con su propia saliva cuando se dio cuenta de lo mal que sonó eso. ¿Por qué de repente estaba paranoico y todo lo que decía parecía tener doble sentido? – Quiero decir ... ¿Por qué me conservas como cautivo?

- Para tenerte al lado ...

- ¿P-Por qué?

Bakura frunció el ceño hasta límites insospechados y guardó silencio antes de responder, claramente confuso y contrariado:

- No lo sé. Debe ser por el enlace. Además puedes serme útil. Así que deja ya de hacer preguntas molestas, mocoso.

- No soy un mocoso ... Soy un adulto ...

- Me importa una mierda. Eres tan molesto como un mocoso.

- ¡EY!

Bakura sonrió burlonamente ante la exagerada reacción de Ryou antes sus malas palabras. ¿Qué esperaba el mocoso? ¿Un lenguaje cortes por parte de un ladrón criado en soledad entre las calles más pobres de Egipto?

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer a partir de ahora? – le interrumpió el albino más joven.

- Matar al faraón, por supuesto.

Ante esta noticia, cada músculo del cuerpo de Ryou se paralizó en shock.

- ¿Está vivo? ¡El faraón!

- Así es, lo vi con mis propios ojos, pero no tuve la oportunidad de seguirle y matarlo de una vez por todas. ¡Maldita niebla estúpida! – refunfuñó increíblemente irritado. De nuevo, el ambiente en torno a él comenzó a volverse muy tenso, casi asfixiante. La sola mención del faraón provocaba que Bakura sintiese sus extrañas retrayéndose en repulsión, y la ira emerger casi instantáneamente de su pecho hasta apoderarse de cada fibra de su ser.

- No ... ¡Romperás el corazón de Yugi! ¡Él ha estado esperando por él todos estos años! Yugi nunca me lo ha confesado, pero lo puedo leer en sus ojos ... Lo añora. S-Si matas a Atem, le destrozarás por completo. Y es un asesinato, Bakura. ¡No puedes hacerlo!

- Conseguiré mi venganza. A cualquier precio. – sentenció Bakura con voz firme y letal, su expresión volviéndose fría y serena. Bajo esa mascara, aparentemente fría e inmutable, se escondía una inmensa furia y un rencor casi sobrenatural. - Se me ha dado una nueva oportunidad de vivir. No la pienso desaprovechar.

- ¡No tienes porque hacerlo! – suplicó el albino. Trágicas imágenes pasaron por su mente:

_Imágenes de Atem en brazos de Yugi, muriendo lenta y dolorosamente. Yugi llorando, el faraón agonizando ... y Bakura riendo macabramente frente a la nefasta escena. Riendo y riendo, hundiéndose en la locura y adentrándose de nuevo en las fauces de la oscuridad_. Otra vez ...

No ...

No podía permitir eso.

Ryou no podía permitirlo.

– Por favor, Bakura. No es lo correcto.

- Y que es lo correcto entonces. – Se mofó el ladrón, con desdén. Sus ojos brillando malignamente- ¿Sentarme tranquilito, como un niño bueno, y olvidar el hecho de que el hombre que destruyó mi vida y masacró mi pueblo sigue viviendo tranquilamente?

- ¡Él no lo hizo! ... Él no los mató.

- Pero el pagará por los pecados de su padre.

- Pero eso es injusto. ¡Él no hizo nada! ¿Por qué debería pagar por los pecados de otro? ¡Piénsalo, Bakura!

- ¡Me importa una mierda! – estalló Bakura, apretando con más fuerza de la debida el cuello de la camisa de Ryou. - ¡Las cosas no se pueden quedar así! ¡La aldea de Kul Emna reclama venganza! – reafirmó con ira renovada.

- ¡La aldea de Kul Emna ya ha quedado en paz! _¡Eres TÚ el que no encuentra la paz!_ – reclamó Ryou, sus ojos llenándose de lagrimas que fue incapaz de retener. -No tienes por qué abrazar a la oscuridad, otra vez.

Bakura soltó entonces una carcajada llena de ironía, y un toque de locura.

- Pobre iluso. ¿Ahora vas a decirme la típica frase de: E_scoge el "buen camino" y aléjate del mal?_ – Otra irónica risotada escapó de sus finos labios. – La típica respuesta del niñito que no ha vivido en la oscuridad y no ha conocido su propia maldad.

- La oscuridad no es maldad. Es desesperación. – dijo Ryou en un hilo de voz. – Si te entregas en ella, la desesperación te consumirá ... te llenarás de un odio ciego, y te hundirás en la agonía ... y la locura.

Ante estas palabras tan metafóricas, Bakura guardó silencio. Meditó por un momento su significado. Luego, tras breves instante hundido en sus pensamientos, habló, en un tono calmado, pero receloso, cargado de reproche:

- Antes dijiste que era un monstruo. Un monstruo de la oscuridad, como Zorc. ¿No es así?

- S-Si ... – admitió Ryou, desorientado por el extraño cambio de tema.

- Mi alma está llena de oscuridad. Y en cambio, tu alma la siento tan llena de luz que llega a encandilarme ... –musitó enigmáticamente, sin dejar de mirarle. -¿Significa eso que yo soy el malo y tú el bueno? ¿Tú un ángel y yo un demonio? ¿ tú una bella _criatura de luz_ que merece conseguir todo cuanto desee y yo un _monstruo detestable de la oscuridad _que no merece ni siquiera vivir para ver cumplido su sueño? ...

Ryou calló, no muy seguro de qué contestar ...

- Bien, mocoso. Te diré una cosa. – continuó el mayor. - El camino de la oscuridad ha sido el único que me ha dado una meta en la vida y una razón para seguir adelante, mientras que la luz no me ha dado nada. Si soy un monstruo por seguir este camino, ... entonces, me gusta ser el malo, me gusta ser el demonio, y me gusta ser **un monstruo**. Un monstruo horrible y repulsivo, que no se ganará la compasión de nadie, y que hará lo que sea por ver cumplido su deseo: _venganza._

Ryou, extrañamente hipnotizado por Bakura, meditó por un momento las palabras que su otra mitad había pronunciado. Quería entender esas palabras. No sabía por qué, pero ahora quería hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Sentía la irrefrenable necesidad de entender a Bakura, a sus acciones y sus impulsos, su forma de pensar y sus motivos para hacer lo que hizo.

Desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, Ryou había empezado a sentir la necesidad de entenderle, y desde entonces comenzó a cuestionar las acciones de Bakura. Desde el momento en que Yugi le contó detalladamente lo que sucedió en aquella aldea, cruelmente masacrada, Ryou no pudo evitar pensar:

¿Podrían justificarse en cierto modo las acciones de Bakura?

¿Podría tener algo de razón?

Sin duda, el cruel asesinato de tu familia y tu pueblo natal era motivo de sobra para odiar al faraón y desear su destrucción. Esta ansia de venganza le mantenía con vida y le daba una razón para seguir adelante ... pero, obviamente, también le causaba más dolor. Era como un arma de doble filo.

Hace siete años ... Bakura estaba sufriendo, estaba hundiéndose en la oscuridad de su propio odio ...

¿Por qué nadie le ayudó?

¿Por qué nadie le tendió una mano?

¿Por qué nadie intentó entenderle, ni siquiera Yugi?

Bien ... La respuesta a estas preguntas es muy sencilla: simplemente porque a veces, la empatía es muy peligrosa. Es decir ... es mucho más fácil pensar que Bakura es el malo. El monstruo. El que hay que matar. El que hay que derrotar sin mayor miramiento. Cuestionar si él tenía algo de razón en sus acciones era peligroso, pues Bakura podría pasar de ser un _enemigo_ a ser una _victima_ ... Podrían convertirse en alguien a quien perdonar, en alguien con quien enfatizar, en alguien por el que sentir compasión, en alguien a quien _**no podrías matar**_. Sin embargo, el odio ciego de Bakura no cesaría aunque sintieras compasión por él. Bakura no tendría piedad. No enfatizaría con nadie. No dudaría en matarte.

Entender y compadecer a un enemigo ... es un peligro. Un gran riesgo.

Por eso, nadie se molestó en intentar comprender a Bakura antes de intentar destruirle. Porque siempre sería más fácil pensar que él era el malo. El que tenía que ser asesinado sin mayor miramiento. **El monstruo**.

-Bakura ... – susurró Ryou ... aun perdido en sus propios pensamientos.

- ... ¿sí?

- ... ¿realmente eres un monstruo? – susurró Ryou muy cerca de su rostro.

Bakura no dijo nada. Simplemente se le quedó mirando.

- Eso es una pregunta peligrosa ... – susurró finalmente. Su cálido aliento chocando contra la mejilla del menor y provocando un leve cosquilleo que erizaba su piel. – Ten cuidado. Los curiosos que se acercan mucho a un monstruo de la oscuridad no salen bien parados ...

- Quizás porque esos curiosos siempre se acercaron con malas intenciones. Quizás no trataron de comprender al monstruo ... Quizás no trataron de ... consolarlo ...

Bakura sonrió levemente, tratando de ocultar sus emociones y pensamientos.

- Demasiado incauto, estúpido y amable para tu propio bien. – su sonrisa se ensanchó. - Definitivamente, eres todo lo contraio a mí. - sus dedos volvieron a acariciar torpemente su rostro por un breve instante. ... Una criatura de la luz.

* * *

Tras una noche de descanso, Bakura y Ryou tomaron "_prestadas por siempre"_ todas las provisiones de la casa y se fueron.

Caminaron durante dos horas, hasta que de pronto, una sensación familiar hizo palpitar dolorosamente el corazón de ambos jóvenes.

Algo oscuro ...

Algo que una vez les conectó a ambos ...

- El anillo milenario está cerca. – sentenció Bakura, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

* * *

N/A: No me gusto mucho el capitulo, ojala que a ustedes si . besos!


	7. Y la acunó en sus brazos

N/A: Uff el capitulo me salió algo enrevesado D:

* * *

**Capitulo 7:**

_**Y la acunó en sus brazos**_

* * *

Yugi se aferraba a Atem con fuerza, como si temiera que este se fuera a esfumar en cualquier instante, como si tuviera miedo de que este reencuentro solo hubiera sido una mera ilusión de su subconciente.

- No llores ... Yugi. No me iré a ninguna parte. No esta vez.

- Atem ... – susurró el menor dulcemente. Su cara estaba totalmente bañada en lagrimas, pero en su rostro había una grande y amplia sonrisa. – Te he echado tanto de menos.

- Y yo a t-...

- Cállense ya o vomitaré. – protestó una voz gruñona y malhumorada, impregnada de un toque de arrogancia totalmente inconfundible. Yugi se estremeció. Esa voz le resultaba extremadamente familiar.

- ¡Kaiba! – exclamó el menor al echar un vistazo y descubrir a nada más y nada menos que a Seto Kaiba, justo detrás de Atem, observando el feliz y empalagoso reencuentro con una mueca de profunda irritación y disgusto.

- ¡Kaiba, idiota! ¿Qué has hecho? ¡Has fastidiado el reencuentro de estas dos pobres almas solitarias! ¿No te da vergüenza? – exclamó una nueva voz, muy chillona y enérgica, que emergió justo detrás de Seto. Una voz que, al igual que la anterior, era inconfundible.

- ¡Joey, tu también estás aquí! – exclamó Yugi a puro grito. Casi parecía estar a punto de explotar de felicidad ante todos estos inesperados reencuentros. Rápidamente, Yugi corrió hacia Joey y le dio un fuerte abrazo, no sin antes decirle lo mucho que se alegraba de verlo con vida. Después de esta gran muestra de afecto, vino un _ultra-fantásticamente-largo-cursi-empalagoso-recubierto-de-azúcar discurso_ acerca de lo bonita que era la amistad y lo hermosa que es la vida, y bla bla bla ...

- Cuando terminen de hacer el idiota, hagan el favor de avisarme ... yo me voy a algún otro lado donde no tenga que oír semejant-... ¡Hey! ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! – protestó Seto ligeramente nervioso al encontrarse de repente envuelto en los brazos de Yugi, que se aferraba a él como una lapa.

- ¡También estoy muy feliz de volverte a ver, Kaiba! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

- ¡Deja de abrazarme en este mismo instante o te arrepentirás!

- Pff, Kaiba. ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan amargado por un momento? – intervino Joey, lanzándole a Seto una mirada de reproche. - ¿O eso es un reto demasiado difícil para ti?

Tras quitarse a Yugi de encima (lo cual no fue tarea sencilla) Kaiba volteó para encarar al rubio y le respondió con desdén:

- No tan difícil como el reto de lograr que tú te comportes como un adulto, y no como el chiquillo malcriado de tres años que sueles ser. - contraatacó Kaiba, no sin antes lanzar una miradita muy fea al rubio alborotador que estaba intentando sacarle de sus casillas OTRA VEZ. Parecía que eso era lo único que hacía bien, el muy idiota.

Joey respondió a esta provocación con otra miradita asesina.

Kaiba respondió con otra miradita ...

Y así fue como se inicio un absurdo duelo de miradas entre dos personas más tercas que una mula.

Y mientras esos dos estaban "ocupados", Yugi decidió aprovechar el tiempo. Abrazó nuevamente a Atem y se puso a hablar con él. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. Al final, optó por intentar aclarar la duda más enigmática de todas.

- Atem ... ¿E-Estás vivo?

- Bueno, podríamos decir que sí. - respondió el mayor pasando delicadamente su mano entre los cabellos de su otra mitad.

- ¿Pero, cómo? ¿por qué?

-He conseguido escapar del más allá. Sentí que estabas en peligro, así que ...

- ¿Escapar? Espera, espera – exclamó el menor totalmente atónito. - Pero ... p-pero ... ¡Es el más allá! ¿Cómo pudiste ...?

Por un momento, la mirada de Atem se oscureció.

- El más allá no es lo que era antes, al igual que este mundo no es lo que un día fue. El más allá está en desequilibrio, está lleno de grietas, por las que las almas más fuertes pueden escapar. Todo es un caos, Yugi, tanto allá como aquí. Y me temo que todo esto es ... es n-nuestra culpa. En cierta parte lo es.

- ¿_NUESTRA_ culpa? – soltó Yugi completamente aterrado. Por un momento, las palabras que Malik una vez le dijo resonaron en su mente: _"Hicimos algo mal hace siete años. No debimos haberlo hecho"_.

- ¿Qué hicimos mal, Atem? ¿Qué hicimos hace siete años que causó toda esta destrucción?

Yugi tomó de los hombros a su otro yo y le miró directamente a la cara.

- Es ... es una larga historia. Además, no estoy seguro de si mis hipótesis son ciertas o no. Hasta que no esté completamente seguro, prefiero no preocupar a nadie con teorías que pueden ser falsas o estar equivocadas. Te aseguro que, cuando confirme mis sospechas, te lo contaré todo.

Yugi suspiró decepcionado. Quería saberlo ... y quería saberlo ahora ...

Estuvo tentado a presionar al mayor, para que le confesara todo lo que sabía, pero se contuvo. Atem parecía muy incomodo con este tema, y además, lucía exhausto. Presionarle no iba a hacerle ningún bien. Él confiaba en Atem, y estaba seguro de que el faraón le confesaría sus pensamientos tarde o temprano.

Así que, para disminuir un poco la tensión, Yugi cambió de tema y preguntó algo que había estado rondando por su cabeza desde que vio a Seto y Joey, es decir, a los dos cabezotas que estaban a su espalda, todavía intentando matarse con la mirada.

- Atem ... ¿Qué hacen Seto y Joey aquí?

- ¡Oh! Los encontré cuando iba de camino. – respondió su contraparte visiblemente aliviado por el cambio de tema.

- ¿Los encontraste de camino? ¿De camino hacia donde?

- Hacia ti, por supuesto. Desde que escapé del más allá y llegue de vuelta a este mundo no he parado de buscarte. He estado siguiendo tu voz y tus pensamientos a través del enlace que nos une hasta finalmente encontrarte.

-O-Oh ... a-así que ... me, me buscabas ... – balbuceó nerviosamente. El simple pensamiento de que Atem había estado buscándole tan fervientemente hizo que se sintiera inmensamente feliz. Sentía extrañas mariposas revoloteando en su estomago y una rara sensación de calidez extendiéndose lentamente por su pecho. Era una sensación extraña, pero reconfortante.

- S-Si ... – respondió Atem, que parecía contagiado por el mismo cálido e incomodo sentimiento. – Me encontré a esos dos caminando juntos en busca de provisiones. Los convencí para que me siguieran, porque no podía dejarlos solos en medio de tantos peligros.

- ¿Kaiba y Joey estaban juntos? – preguntó Yugi con incredulidad.

- Desgraciadamente sí. – interrumpió Seto. – El idiota estaba solo y asustado. Nada más verme, vino lloriqueando a mis pies, y desde entonces no deja de seguirme como un perro faldero porque tiene miedo y no quiere quedarse solo.

-¡MENTIROSO! ¡RETIRA ESO! - exclamó Joey a pleno pulmón. Una venita palpitaba en su frente.

- Dejen de chillar o atraerán atención innecesaria. – advirtió Atem con voz severa.

- Atem tiene razón. – dijo Yugi en voz baja, colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios en señal de silencio. Luego, volteó para encarar a su amigo rubio y preguntarle lo siguiente. – ¿Estabas solo antes de que él apareciera, Joey?

El aludido miró hacia el suelo y se rascó la nuca mientras respondía un poco inquieto.

- En el helicóptero de rescate que envió el ejercito solo había sitio para una persona, así que convencí a Serenity para que montara en él. Le dije que pronto vendría otro helicóptero a rescatarme y que me reuniría con ella en el campamento de refugiados ... pero ... bueno, era mentira. Sabía bien que no pasaría otro ... y, bueno ... m-me quedé solo. Luego apareció un monstruo y destruyó mi casa. Y luego atravesé una niebla carmesí ... y de repente me encontré en este sitio. Era muy tenebroso, y ... e-estaba solo ...

- Ahí fue cuando el muy gallina oyó unos pasos, creyó que era un monstruo, y se puso a lloriquear como un bebe. Luego se puso a suplicar por su ridícula y miserable vida hasta que se dio cuenta de que no era ningún monstruo. El muy idiota se puso asquerosamente feliz de verme e incluso, en uno de sus arrebatos de estupidez, muy frecuentes en él, se atrevió a darme un abrazo. _¡Un abrazo!_ – aclaró Kaiba con una exagerada mueca.

- ¡Cállate! ¡Tan solo estaba confundido y asustado! ¡E-Estaba tan aliviado al descubrir que no eras un monstruo que ni pensé en lo que estaba haciendo! ¡Fue solo un acto reflejo! – grito Joey, rojo de vergüenza y humillación. - ¡De no ser así jamás abrazaría a un estirado como tú!

- Si , claro. Di lo que quieras, gallina.

Y así comenzó de nuevo otra discusión entre Kaiba y Joey.

- No tienen remedio ... – dijo Atem antes de reprimir un suspiro de resignación y cansancio.

- Mejor déjalos y continuemos con lo nuestro. - habló Yugi. -Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Pero ... antes de nada... debemos ocuparnos de cierto objeto ...

Y mientras el menor decía esto, su mirada escaneó rápidamente el suelo en busca del maligno objeto que Kuriboh le había conseguido traer. No le costó mucho esfuerzo localizarlo ...

Allí estaba, tirado en el suelo a poca distancia de donde él se encontraba:

_El puzzle milenario._

Sin embargo, este ya no era el mismo puzzle milenario que Yugi recordaba con tanto cariño y anhelo. No. Ya no. Este objeto ... había cambiado radicalmente. Ahora, el articulo milenario desprendía un aura oscura y siniestra que le ponía los pelos de punta. Se trataba de la misma aura que emitía cuando estaba flotando en los cielos, solo que con una intensidad muchísimo más baja. Yugi había supuesto que, al alejarlo de esa grieta que le proporcionaba tanto poder oscuro, el puzzle dejaría de emitir esta aura tan toxica. Y en parte, no estaba tan equivocado, pues ahora, alejado de su fuente de poder oscuro, el objeto piramidal era más "inofensivo". Pero aun así, era peligroso, pues la densa atmósfera que le rodeaba seguía siendo ligeramente pesada y asfixiante.

Definitivamente, el puzzle milenario ahora era más temible que hace siete años atrás. Llevarlo colgado al cuello, como solía hacer Yugi hace tiempo, iba a ser ahora una tarea tediosa. El solo acercarse al objeto le entumecía el cuerpo y le provocaba nauseas, además de una fuerte sensación de desasosiego ...

Aun así, a pesar de sentirse ligeramente indispuesto, Yugi se dirigió hacia donde yacía el objeto que tantos recuerdos le traía, y se agachó para recuperarlo, extendiendo lentamente su mano hacia él. Hasta que ...

_**-¡NO!**_

El gritó del faraón fue tan fuerte y autoritario que hasta Joey y Kaiba dejaron de discutir y le miraron asustados.

Ignorando sus miradas de asombro y confusión, Atem se apresuró a recoger el articulo milenario que yacía en el suelo, no tocándolo directamente, sino a través de un trozo de tela arrancado de sus propias ropas.

- No. N-No debes tocarlo. – murmuró el faraón. Su tez morena de repente parecía muy pálida. Y no solo eso, el faraón parecía muy tenso y nervioso.

- ¿A-Atem, qu- ...?

- No debes tocarlo. No podrías soportarlo ... No debes ver _ESO_.

- ¿El qué no debo ver? – preguntó Yugi, confuso y muy preocupado por el repentino cambio de actitud del faraón.

Inesperadamente, Joey fue quien le respondió esta vez:

- Estos trastos han estado mucho tiempo en la oscuridad. A-Asi que ... han sido impregnados con magia negra, o algo así. Ahora son muchísimo más peligrosos que antes.– Su voz era increíblemente triste y su expresión indescifrable. – La magia negra ha despertado oscuras memorias que han estado encerradas en estos objetos desde hace mucho tiempo. Ahora, todo aquel que los toca sufre ... h-horribles visiones.

Y mientras decía esto, Joey sacó de su mochila _algo_ que dejó a Yugi sin habla ...

En sus manos, envuelta en trozos de trapos sucios y desgarrados ... había ... una vara de oro, de miles de años de antigüedad:

... _El cetro milenario._

P-Pero ...

¿Cómo?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué Joey tenía el cetro milenario? ¿Lo había encontrado mientras vagaba a solas?

- Joey. E-Eso es-... Tú has ...

- Horribles visiones.– afirmó Joey en voz baja. Su cuerpo tembló levemente. - ... créeme, Yugi. _Horribles_. _Visiones_.

...

Visiones ...

¿Por eso Joey estaba tan asustado cuando Seto le encontró?

- Visiones de su forja y creación ... – añadió Atem aferrando con fuerza al puzzle milenario y alejándose de Yugi todo lo que pudo. – No debes ver algo así ... Mantente lejos de estos objetos. O te volverán loco ...

* * *

Allí estaba ...

En el cielo ...

Girando sobre sí mismo y emitiendo un leve resplandor, como si fuera una estrella en medio del firmamento. Salvo que no era una estrella ni mucho menos, era el anillo milenario, flotando en las alturas, en medio de un tenebroso cielo purpura y granate que nada tenía que ver con aquellos cielos estrellados tan hermosos que podían verse en la Tierra antes de que las tinieblas lo envolvieran todo.

En el suelo las cosas no eran menos caóticas que en el cielo. Un enorme cráter cubría gran parte del terreno y a su alrededor solo podían encontrarse casas y edificios reducidos a escombros. Allí, justo en el centro de ese cráter ... justo en el centro de la destrucción, levitaba en las alturas el anillo milenario.

Y allí, justo al borde del cráter, se hallaban Ryou y Bakura, quienes habían caminado incansablemente durante dos días, compartiendo discusiones, regaños, y momentos de calma, hasta finalmente llegar hasta aquí. Hasta su destino.

Se hallaban de pie, con los ojos muy abiertos, ambos contemplaban casi hipnotizados a ese objeto ancestral que un día unió sus destinos, y que ahora reaparecía de nuevo frente a ellos como un fantasma del pasado, causando el renacer de antiguos recuerdos.

Pero ... no, no era el mismo anillo que Ryou recordaba ... No era completamente igual al que conoció en el pasado. De eso estaba completamente seguro. Algo había cambiado en él. Ahora, el objeto no solamente desprendía pura oscuridad, asfixiante y dolorosa, sino que ... también contenía algo oscuro durmiendo en sus entrañas ... a-algo peligroso ...

Algo capaz de hundirte en las tinieblas y volverte _completamente_ _loco_ ... si es que te aferrabas con desesperación a su oscuro poder ...

- Mira eso. – murmuró Bakura, mirando extasiado al artículo milenario. Su voz sonó ausente, y sus ojos brillaban siniestramente con pura ambición y sed de venganza.– Mira cuanto poder, cuanta oscuridad ...

Ryou le lanzó una mirada cautelosa. No le gustaba el tono escalofriante con el que el mayor hablaba.

- Toda esa energía ... ¿qué pasaría si la consigo dominar ... si la consigo encerrar dentro de mí? _¿qué pasaría si la uso contra el faraón?_ – una sonrisa tétrica y maligna apareció en su rostro demencial.

Ryou se estremeció ...

Esa sonrisa le recordaba al antiguo Bakura, a ese ser que no conocía la piedad ni la compasión. A ese Bakura al que temía y odiaba. A ese Bakura, que en realidad no era 'Bakura' en absoluto, sino el reflejo de una bestia maligna.

- B-Bakura ...

- Voy a por el anillo. Tú quédate aquí y no te acerques al campo de energía. – ordenó sin apartar la mirada del cautivador objeto.

- ¡NO! – dijo Ryou segundos antes de precipitarse sobre Bakura y agarrar su brazo. Su agarre era débil, pero suficiente para captar la atención de Bakura y hacer que se detuviera.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa, moc-...?

- No vayas. Por favor, no vayas. No vayas. – suplicó casi desesperado al sentir todo aquel odio y todo aquel rencor emanando desde lo más profundo de aquel objeto ancestral. - H-Hay ... hay algo malo en esos objetos. Algo que te hará daño ... n-no vayas.

Lo presentía. Lo sentía en cada poro de su piel y en cada fibra de su ser: Había algo oscuro en esos objetos. Algo macabro. Algo terrible. Algo que Bakura no debía contemplar. Algo que Bakura no debía ver ... de nuevo. Algo que destrozaría por completo la cordura y el corazón de su otro yo, ya de por si inestables.

- ¿De qué hablas? – Se quejó Bakura, intentando zafarse del férreo agarre del menor. - ... Suéltame para que pued-...

- NO. – respondió el otro tercamente. La fuerza de su agarre, lejos de disminuir, se intensificó. Ryou se aferró a él con mayor firmeza, no queriendo dejarlo marchar. – Si te vas te perderás a ti mismo en la oscuridad. Perderás tu humanidad. Tú corazón, tu alma y todo lo que eres. T-Toda la humanidad que has recuperado ... l-la perderás.

Bakura sonrió con sorda, pero sus ojos, inquietantemente fijos en Ryou, brillaron con sumo interés y admiración. Sus oídos absorbían cada una de las palabras que este ingenuo chico recitaba atropelladamente.

No iba a admitirlo en voz alta, pero durante todo este corto periodo de tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Bakura no se había apartado del chico ni por un solo instante. No quería alejarse de él, pues Ryou le intrigaba sobremanera, de una forma que no sabía explicar. No solo por el enlace que compartían sino por la propia personalidad del menor. ...No muchas veces encontraba a alguien con un corazón tan puro, tan ridículamente compasivo e idiota. Un corazón que le recordaba mucho al que una vez él tuvo, hace mucho, muchísimo tiempo atrás. Un ingenuo corazón que iba más allá del bien y del mal, que no guardaba rencor, y que siempre deseaba ayudar a los demás ... incluso a alguien de muy mala reputación ... a alguien como él.

_'A alguien como él'_

A pesar de ser consciente de todos los crímenes que Bakura había cometido, ese corazón seguía siendo capaz de perdonarle y compadecerle, de intentar entenderle.

Que idiota ...

Que ingenuo ...

Y que admirable.

- Yo ya perdí mi humanidad hace mucho tiempo, mocoso. No tengo nada más que perder.

- No es cierto. – susurró Ryou, mirándole directamente a los ojos. – Te equivocas.

-Tú no lo entiendes, mocoso. Yo- ...

- ¡Así es, no lo entiendo! ¡No entiendo por qué una persona tan fuerte como tú siempre se rinde a la oscuridad, se abandona a si mismo! ... – exclamó suplicante. - ¡Pero estoy intentando entenderte! ... E-Estoy intentando comprenderte ... ¡Y no podré hacerlo si te pierdes a ti mismo, si haces una locura, si matas al faraón, si destruyes el corazón de Yugi y te conviertes en un asesino tan solo por querer satisfacer el deseo egoísta de vengar a una aldea que ya no desea ser vengada! Dime, Bakura ... ¿Qué te hace distinto a esos guardias del faraón si tu también te manchas las manos de sangre y causas dolor a un inocente, tal y como hicieron ellos en Kul Elna?

- _**Suéltame**_**.** – susurró Bakura peligrosamente. Su mirada se volvió letal con la sola mención de su aldea.

Pero esto no intimidó a Ryou ... no le hizo callar. Su terquedad era casi tan solida como la de Bakura.

- No ... No lo haré. S-Si te dejo ir ...

Si lo dejaba ir ... Bakura abrazaría de nuevo a la oscuridad ...

Si lo dejaba ir ... se convertiría de nuevo en un ser horrible, en una bestia, en un asesino ...

Si lo dejaba ir ...

- ... te convertirás en un monstruo.

Tras oír esto, Bakura miró a Ryou intensamente, para luego añadir, muy seriamente:

- Tú mismo lo dijiste una vez. Yo mismo lo admití una vez: ... Ya _SOY_ un monstruo.

Y con estas palabras y un fuerte tirón de brazo, Bakura se liberó de su agarre y ...

...y se fue ...

Y Ryou lo observó marcharse, irse, alejarse de su lado.

No supo por qué sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse o por qué su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa. Ni por qué su pecho palpitó adolorido ni por qué su mano, inconscientemente, se extendió en un inútil intento de atrapar a la figura que caminaba a varios metros de distancia frente a él ... alejándose ... cada vez más. Solo había una cosa que sabia con suma certeza ... solo una cosa se le pasaba por la cabeza. Solo una simple frase: "Te equivocas"

* * *

Bakura dejó a Ryou atrás y se aproximó apresuradamente hacia el foco de oscuridad. Sin pender tiempo, comenzó a descender hábilmente por el gran y profundo cráter, con la intención de llegar hasta el centro del mismo. Una vez allí, se puso de rodillas sobre la tierra. Con la punta de su dedo dibujó un extraño símbolo egipcio en el suelo, y acto seguido, orando con las manos sobre la tierra, recitó un conjuro misterioso más antiguo que la propia humanidad.

Al terminar de recitar esta liosa e intrincada oración, el articulo milenario que levitaba en las alturas emitió un fuerte destello de luz que duró tan solo un segundo. A continuación, el articulo comenzó a descender como por arte de magia, dirigiéndose directamente hacia Bakura, quien embozó una siniestra sonrisa de oreja a oreja y extendió los brazos bien abiertos mientras esperaba con impaciencia a que el místico objeto finalizara su descenso y cayera a sus brazos.

A medida que el objeto se acercaba a él, una espesa niebla negra se arremolinaba en el interior del cráter hasta formar un remolino negro que cubrió por completo el cielo y el suelo, hasta que todo a su alrededor era de color negro.

Y así las tinieblas le envolvieron.

La niebla era tan espesa que casi podía sentirla físicamente. Las amarras de la oscuridad contra su cuerpo se sentían como garfios, como garras, que se clavaban en la piel y la desgarraban lentamente. Mientras que en su interior, Bakura podía sentir una mano invisible, atravesando su pecho y exprimiéndole los pulmones hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

La energía oscura en torno a él era cada vez más y más difícil de aguantar. Cada vez era más complicado moverse, respirar, hablar o incluso pensar. Pero eso a Bakura no le importó ...

Sus miembros comenzaron a temblar, a sufrir fuertes espasmos, como si su cuerpo entero fuese recorrido por un fuerte voltaje eléctrico que dejaba paralizados y entumecidos a cada uno de sus músculos. Pero a Bakura seguía sin importarle ...

La magia negra crecía y crecía a su alrededor.

Crecía y crecía ...

Y Bakura sonreía y sonreía siniestramente, cegado por la ambición, el odio y amargura de su propio corazón.

Y Bakura reía. La bruma oscura aprisionaba sus pulmones hasta el punto de casi dejarle sin respiración, pero él reía.

Y mientras, el objeto descendía, llevando en sus entrañas una carga increíble de oscuridad ...

Bakura alzó los brazos aun más al ver que el anillo milenario estaba ahora tan solo a escasos dos metros de donde él se hallaba, arrodillado, esperando con desespero su llegada, como quien espera un milagro o una salvación.

Y así, muy lentamente, el objeto descendió hasta casi llegar a rozar sus dedos.

Pero ...

... algo inesperado pasó.

Algo hizo que la maligna sonrisa de Bakura se desvaneciera bruscamente. Y ese algo fue un grito desgarrado. Alguien gritó su nombre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y le despertó bruscamente de su trance. Inmediatamente después, una mano muy pálida golpeó el anillo milenario enviándolo directamente al suelo de un solo manotazo.

El causante de todo esto fue ni más ni menos que Ryou, que de un golpe había evitado en el último momento que el articulo milenario cayera en sus manos.

Bakura, terriblemente enojado por este atrevimiento, estaba a punto de ponerse en pie y dirigir toda su ira sobre el pequeño entrometido que trataba de arruinar sus planes ... pero ... algo detuvo su estallido de ira. De repente, toda su furia se transformó en confusión cuando vio como Ryou se desplomó en el suelo, de rodillas, con sus manos sujetando ambos lados de su cabeza. Gemía adolorido, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Sus dedos masajeaban desesperadamente sus sienes, como si tratara de bloquear algo en su mente que le estaba perturbando profundamente, como una pesadilla o una visión.

En definitiva, el pobre chico parecía estar sufriendo. Prueba de ello era la increíble ráfaga de emociones negativas que desprendía su mente, y que se colaban en la propia mente de Bakura a través de esa intima conexión con la que él y Ryou compartían pensamientos y sensaciones. A través de ese lazo que les unía, Bakura sintió el miedo y la angustia del menor, y por alguna extraña razón, al sentir ese sufrimiento, el propio corazón del ladrón palpitó adolorido.

Pero esto no era todo. Ryou no solo estaba herido emocionalmente. Por alguna razón ,su mano, la pálida mano con la que había tocado por muy breves instantes el anillo, estaba sangrando levemente.

¿Ryou? ¿Sangrando?

¿Por solo rozar el objeto con las manos desnudas?

Por solo un simple toque ... tan rápido y efímero ...

¿Si solo el simple roce del anillo milenario causaba esto, qué causaría entonces un toque mucho más firme? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Bakura hubiera acunado al místico articulo en su pecho, tal y como pretendía hacer antes de que Ryou le detuviera? ¿Bakura hubiera resultado herido?

Desafortunadamente, El Rey de los Ladrones no tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre estas cuestiones, pues 'algo' invadió su mente repentinamente. ... Ese 'algo' era una especie de alucinación, enviada involuntariamente a su cerebro por medio del intimo enlace que compartía con Ryou. Esa 'alucinación' era tan horrible que hizo que su cuerpo, en vez de temblar por la fuerza de la oscuridad, temblara por la fuerza de su propio miedo ... Y créanme ... hacer que alguien como Bakura temblara de miedo no era tarea sencilla, lo cual demostraba lo espeluznante que era esta alucinación.

Y esa alucinación, ese 'algo' que invadió su mente fue: _Una voz._

No.

No una voz.

**Cientos de voces. **

Voces escalofriantes que se arremolinaban en su cerebro y resonaban en su cabeza de forma insoportable. Gritos, ... terribles aullidos, desquiciados lamentos, que a cada segundo adquirían mayor intensidad e incrementaban el volumen de sus alaridos hasta el punto de dejarle casi sordo.

Los gritos no cesaban ... seguían resonando ...

Muy fuerte.

Cada vez más fuerte. Su eco penetraba en su mente y la hacía trizas.

Pero... había una voz que se escuchaba por encima de todas las demás:

_Un llanto. _

_El llanto inconfundible de un niño pequeño._

De repente, confusas y caóticas visiones acompañaron a las voces, completando así la alucinación. Pero estas visiones eran borrosas y poco claras, por lo que eran prácticamente irreconocibles. Sin embargo, hubo una especialmente clara y nítida que irrumpía en su mente muy seguido, intercalándose bruscamente junto a las demás visiones:

En esa visión en especial se podía observar a un niño pequeño, arrodillado en el suelo, en medio de una aldea sanguinariamente masacrada. El niño lloraba desconsolado y sin pausa. Lagrimas y más lagrimas bañaban sus mejillas. Y lloraba ... y lloraba ... sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, pero aun así seguía llorando.

Pobre niño ... Era el único sobreviviente de una desolada aldea bañada en sangre. Era Bakura. Y aquellas voces que acompañaban esta visión eran las de los aldeanos muertos, aullando de dolor.

Las voces escalofriantes seguían gritando. El niño seguía llorando. Y las visiones borrosas seguían sucediéndose una tras otra, creando una confusa y caótica pesadilla.

... Por esto era por lo que Ryou sufría y se retorcía en el suelo ... Ryou estaba viviendo todo este horror en su mente. Esta alucinación pasó a la mente de Ryou (y por consiguiente a la mente de Bakura) al tocar el anillo milenario. Al tocar ese oscuro objeto maldito, que llevaba en sus entrañas estas horribles memorias. Tan solo el simple roce del anillo bastó para desencadenar esta horrible pesadilla, esta visión que no era más que una pequeñísima e insignificante fracción de los numerosos recuerdos encerrados en el interior del objeto maldito.

La visión, tan rápido como vino se fue. Las ensordecedoras voces desaparecieron, hasta solo escucharse el débil llanto del niño ... que poco a poco, se desvaneció en la nada.

Finalmente, todo quedó en silencio ...

La visión había terminado. Quizás, si el contacto con el anillo hubiera sido mayor, la visión hubiera durado más y hubiera sido más clara. Bakura no lo sabía con certeza ... Lo único que sabía era que estaba cansado y adolorido, tanto física como mentalmente. Apenas podía respirar. Apenas podía sentir nada en absoluto.

Cerró sus ojos lentamente ...

- ¡B-Bakura!

El eco de su nombre fue lo último que oyó antes de caer desmayado sobre el duro suelo.

* * *

Despertó confuso y desorientado. Su cabeza dolía y su cuerpo se sentía muy rígido.

Cuando trató de levantarse, aun con los ojos entrecerrados, sintió un fuerte mareo, pero más que eso, sintió unas manos sobre su espalda y sobre su pecho que lo ayudaron a sentarse erguido. Manos cálidas y suaves, sujetándolo ...

- ¿Estás bien?

La pregunta tomó a Bakura por sorpresa. Abrió totalmente los ojos y cuando su visión logró enfocarse pudo ver al moc- ... a Ryou frente a él. El menor le miraba de forma extraña. Sus ojos brillaban con tristeza, pero en sus labios se había formado una sonrisa muy leve y sincera. Su expresión general estaba llena de calidez y alivio.

- Tú ... me sacaste de allí ... t-tú ... – murmuró Bakura. Al bajar su mirada, sus ojos se ampliaron al ver el dorso de la mano de Ryou. Había dejado de sangrar, pero sobre la piel rojiza se podía distinguir la marca de una quemadura ... solo que esa quemadura no era normal, pues tenía la forma de un semicírculo inquietantemente parecido al anillo milenario.

Quizás ... esa quemadura ... eso fue cuando ... apartó el objeto de un manotazo ...

Lo apartó para salvarle ...

Para salvarle _a él._ Para salvar a alguien como él ...

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Este chico ...

¿No había dicho que le odiaba? ¿No había dicho que le detestaba?

Entonces ... ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué exponerse a la magia oscura del anillo milenario y llegar a tocarlo tan solo por salvarlo a él? ¿Por qué sacrificarse? ¿Por qué ponerle a salvo? ... ¿Por ... qué? ...

– Te vi llorar. En la visión. En mi mente. – dijo Ryou repentinamente. Al parecer, se había dado cuenta de que Bakura estaba mirando fijamente su mano herida, así que pasó sus dedos levemente sobre la quemadura, mientras la miraba muy pensativo. - Ahora entiendo por lo que has pasado. Ahora te entiendo ...

- ¿Q-Qué? - preguntó un confuso Bakura. ¿Ryou realmente había visto esa parte de la visión?

– Yugi me contó tu historia un montón de veces ... pero, escucharla no es lo mismo que verla. Y ahora, después de verla, al fin he logrado entenderte. He logrado entender tu pasado, tus miedos, tus acciones, y lo que realmente eres ahora ... . Y he de confesar que ... Me había hecho una idea equivocada de ti. ... Asi que ... Perdóname. Me equivoqué al juzgarte ...

Bakura simplemente le miró sorprendido, pues nunca se había esperado estas palabras por parte del menor. Realmente, este chico ... le confundía, hasta el punto de no saber cómo actuar frente a él ni que decir. Así que simplemente se quedó allí, quieto y callado, escuchando con atención una disculpa que realmente no merecía.

- Lo siento.– dijo el menor suave y gentilmente. Una amplia y bellísima sonrisa se extendió por su rostro cuando miró directamente al ladrón ... directamente a sus bellos ojos violetas. Entonces, tomó el rostro de Bakura entre sus manos, y con toda la calidez y la sinceridad del mundo, le dijo:

- Perdóname. Me equivoqué. No eras un monstruo. _Tan solo eres una criatura ... que perdió su luz._

Y eso mismo dijo. Con una sonrisa. Con una voz llena de convicción. Con una dulzura insuperable.

Y mientras Ryou le sonreía, como nunca antes nadie le sonrió, el ladrón sintió dos delgados brazos que empezaron a rodearle. De repente, Bakura se encontró envuelto en un abrazo infinitamente cálido y reconfortante. Un abrazo con el que Ryou trataba de consolar a ese 'niño' dentro de Bakura que aun seguía llorando, es decir, a esa parte oscura de Bakura que aún seguía viviendo aferrado al dolor de su pasado.

- Tan solo una criatura que perdió su luz ... y se quedó solo ... a oscuras ...

El abrazo se intensificó.

Bakura de repente se encontró a si mismo cediendo al firme abrazo. Casi inconscientemente, apoyó su mentón en ese hombro y hundió su rostro en esa maraña de suaves cabellos que bailaban con la brisa y le hacían cosquillas en su rostro cada vez que se mecían suavemente de un lado a otro con el viento. Cabellos de color blanco puro como las plumas de un '_ángel' ..._

Y entonces, inmerso en el calor de este abrazo, '_un_ _demonio'_ sintió una desconocida y reconfortante sensación de calidez que asaltó lentamente su pecho.

Una calidez jamás sentida desde hace miles, _MILES_ de años.

Una calidez que invadió muy lentamente su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma.

- Realmente eres ... una ... criatura de la luz ... – susurró Bakura muy débilmente, casi inconscientemente.

Su corazón palpitó en su pecho.

Su alma se sentía liberada.

Y ... por primera vez en muchos, muchísimos siglos, una suave sonrisa se dibujó disimuladamente en su rostro.

...

Mientras, a su alrededor, el mundo seguía estando inmerso en sombras, en tinieblas, en noche eterna.

Y sin embargo ...

¿Por qué será que de repente todo parecía tan lleno de luz?

* * *

N/A: Y este es el mágico momento en el que Bakura se volvió totalmente gay por Ryou, YAY! *Agitando la bandera gay como una loca y tirando confeti rosa por todas partes* 8D

Cof cof ... ok, ya me calmo ... disculpen mi arrebato de gaysidad (?)

Bueno, como pueden ver, nuevos sentimientos están surgiendo entre Bakura y Ryou, así que AHORA si que puedo empezar a profundizar más en su relación :D Su relación dejará de ser tan dramática, para ofrecernos momentos más románticos y entretenidos ... ¡Pero no se preocupen! La personalidad de Bakura no cambiará. No se volverá un cursi asqueroso, seguirá siendo el grandísimo bastardo que todos amamos xD Solo que ahora será un grandísimo bastardo enamorado xD ya saben, ese tipo de bastardos que son muy malotes, y prefieren morir antes que admitir sus sentimientos (tsundere seme, YAY :D)

No se preocupen tampoco por Ryou. A mí no me van las violaciones, ni el sexo no consentido ni el maltrato. No los considero "amor", porque cuando quieres de verdad en lo primero que piensas es en el bienestar de esa persona. Así que, por muy bastardo que sea Bakura, no se preocupen, Ryou no saldrá perjudicado, ni tampoco ninguno de mis ukes con sus semes. :P

Bueno, por ultimo solo me queda por decir que pronto saldrá Malik y Marik (¡ALELUYAAAAA!)


End file.
